A volte è difficile rimanere concentrati
by MM1981
Summary: Quattro giovani grifondoro cercano di svolgere i loro compiti ma finiscono col perdersi nei propri pensieri PARING: RonHermione HarryGinny completa
1. Cercando di studiare Storia della Magia

_A volte è difficile rimanere concentrati_

**Capitolo 1**

**Cercando di studiare Storia della Magia**

**20 aprile , ore 18, biblioteca**

Dunque…vediamo…La terza rivolta dei giganti ebbe inizio il 7 dicembre 1803 sotto il comando di Gorog il Sevaggio…O forse era Grog il Bruto…non ricordo…

Oggi proprio non riesco a concentrarmi. Come sempre il merito è di quell'idiota di Ronald Bilius Weasley! Se domani prendo meno di Eccezionale in Storia della Magia lo uccido.

Ah, eccolo che arriva il bell'imbusto! Col suo comodo…Prima vengono gli allenamenti di Quiddich ovviamente!

Ha anche il coraggio di salutarmi quel disgraziato… Come vorrei cancellargli quel sorriso sornione dalla faccia! Fortuna che il tavolo al quale sono seduta è già pieno di studenti…non mi va proprio di parlagli dopo essere stata trattata a quel modo…

Si può essere così imbecilli e irresponsabili da non capire che, arrivati al settimo anno, lo studio dovrebbe avere la priorità su cose futili come gli scacchi magici e lo sport?

Sembra trarre un particolare piacere nel fare sempre l'opposto di quello che gli consiglio!

Che bisogno c'era di suggerire a Harry di fare degli allenamenti supplementari prima della partita con i Serpeverde? E poi ha anche il coraggio di chiedere il mio aiuto…

…Chiedere…Magari lo chiedesse! Sembra sempre che tutto gli sia dovuto… Quel cafone lo pretende il mio aiuto. Proprio come questo pomeriggio…

_« Io vado agli allenamenti! Tanto se quando torno mi dai una mano la finisco in un attimo la ricerca per Piton!» aveva esordito con quella faccia da schiaffi che si ritrova quando io gli avevo fatto notare che, forse, stava sottraendo troppo tempo allo studio._

_« Come no Ronald! Io sono qui per aiutarti in qualsiasi momento tu voglia» avevo ribattuto in tono fintamente gentile._

_« Perfetto! Io sarò di ritorno per le sei…» _

_« TU devi essere completamente rincretinito!» mi ero trovata a urlare prima che potesse terminare la frase « Se esci da quella porta per andare ad allenarti, per quanto mi riguarda, puoi anche cavartela da solo!»_

_« Bene! Dal momento che non ti importa nulla delle mie esigenze credo che, dopo tutto, farò a meno del tuo aiuto!»._

…A quanto sembra ha deciso di tener fede alle sue parole, perché dopo il breve cenno di saluto che mi ha rivolto appena entrato è andato dritto a sedersi a uno degli altri tavoli e adesso sta sfogliando freneticamente il libro di pozioni in cerca della soluzione al quesito posto da Piton. È un vero peccato che la risposta non sia su quel volume…

Ha ancora i capelli leggermente umidi…deve essersi appena fatto la doccia.

Merlino, ha un odore così buono il sapone che usa! Quasi quasi un po'mi dispiace che non si sia seduto qui vicino…

Hermione ma cosa cavolo vai farneticando! Tu sei felice che lui non sia seduto accanto a te! Sei arrabbiatissima con lui. È un individuo privo di serietà.

Si, ma profuma come potrebbe profumare il paradiso! E il broncio che mette quando è concentrato è così…Forse dovrei dirgli che la risposta non è in quel libro… potrei dargli solo questo piccolo suggerimento e poi lasciare che continui da solo…

No! Ferma dove sei! Un po' di fatica in più è ciò che merita per non averti dato retta; se avesse seguito i tuoi saggi e disinteressati consigli avreste fatto i compiti insieme e adesso sarebbe ad allenarsi tranquillo.

Saggi e disinteressati consigli un corno! La verità è che speravo di rimanere sola con lui, finire i compiti in fretta e aspettare che, in assenza di scomodi testimoni, si decidesse a saltarmi addosso! E invece lui, come al solito, ha preferito quel dannatissimo Quiddich dei miei stivali!

Perché diamine un tipo simile, con una sensibilità meno sviluppata di quella di Grop, deve piacermi così tanto? E perchè io invece devo piacergli così poco?

Perché l'unico modo che ho per suscitare in lui una qualche reazione è fingere da tre anni di intrattenere una non ben definita relazione con Viktor Krum?

Relazione assolutamente inesistente dal momento che " Il Troll dislessico monosopracciglio" (come Ron lo ha affettuosamente soprannominato) , in realtà, non essendo affatto stupido, ha compreso perfettamente che io non ho mai provato alcun interesse per lui e che invece preferisco struggermi in silenzio per "quel buffo tipo rosso". Così, deposte le armi, si è deciso trovarsi una ragazza con un nome più semplice del mio .

Adesso, infatti, Viktor scrive solo per parlarmi della sua attuale fidanzata Sara e per sapere se "il povero stolto rosso" (l'eloquio del mio amico bulgaro è molto più fluente adesso) si è finalmente accorto della mia esistenza.

Il problema è che, anche se lui se ne accorgesse in questo preciso istante, poi dovrebbe riuscire metabolizzare che, in fondo, sono una ragazza e che quindi non sarebbe poi così strano e contro natura se lui ci provasse con me; ma queste, sfortunatamente, sono tutte operazioni mentali troppo complesse per un cervello capace di elaborare solo concetti elementari come CIBO, SONNO e QUIDDICH.

Probabilmente farei meglio a trovarmi qualcuno più sveglio, magari un Corvonero. Sarebbe senz'altro la scelta più sensata…in fondo in questi anni di ragazzi disposti a uscire con me, sfidando le occhiatacce dei miei migliori amici, ce ne sono stati…

E io li ho educatamente respinti tutti perché l'unico che veramente vorrei è quel troglodita ritardato che ancora si ostina a cercare nel libro sbagliato!

La cosa veramente seccante è che, mentre prima riuscivo a dissimulare egregiamente la mia delusione per il suo scarso interesse nei miei confronti, da un po' di tempo a questa parte la cosa si sta facendo progressivamente più difficile.

Penso che le cose mi siano definitivamente sfuggite di mano in occasione del maledetto Ballo del Ceppo…Anche se l'anno precedente, quando mi aveva allontanata per via di una stupida scopa e di un topo infingardo, avevo avuto modo di accorgermi di quanto quel cretino contasse per me e di come la sua assenza potesse fare male…Poi avevamo fatto pace, lo avevo abbracciato, sentendomi nuovamente amata e protetta, e le incertezze erano svanite di colpo. Si- mi ero detta- Ron ti vuole ancora bene, di te gli importa veramente- e per quasi un anno avevo cullato l'illusione che questo potesse bastarmi per essere felice.

Un infausto giorno, però, erano state pronunciate le fatidiche parole…

_« Hermione, tu sei una ragazza!»_

In quel preciso momento avevo capito…e la sconcertante rivelazione mi aveva colpito con l'intensità e la ferocia di un Havada Kedavra ben piazzato: l'affetto di Ron non era ciò che volevo. Io volevo che lui mi volesse quel bene che i ragazzi vogliono alle ragazze in quelle sciocche commedie romantiche babbane, adatte a fanciulle prive di intelletto come Lavanda e Calì, e non quel bene fraterno e tragicamente asessuato che un amico vuole alla ragazza che gli fa copiare i compiti. Questa improvvisa consapevolezza aveva spalancato le porte del mio inferno personale, perché era piuttosto chiaro che l'affetto di Ron nei miei confronti corrispondesse più alla seconda tipologia che alla prima.

Ron non sarà mai capace di dire cose come «Quanto sei carina Hermione!», «Che occhi meravigliosi hai!» o roba simile. In compenso, ogni volta che gli presto degli appunti, trova sempre nuovi modi per esprimere la sua profonda ammirazione per la mia elegante, ordinata e assolutamente comprensibile calligrafia.

Per un breve periodo mi sono anche illusa che lui potesse veramente provare qualcosa di serio per me…Insomma i primi tempi quando saltava fuori il nome di Viktor lui si irrigidiva e cominciava a dire parole prive di senso e, talvolta, anche un tantino irriguardose (non era certo bello farmi notare che, probabilmente, io ero solo un mezzo per scoprire i punti deboli di Harry), ma negli ultimi tempi, nonostante io abbia casualmente dimenticato di menzionare il fidanzamento del soggetto in questione con un'altra, la mia presunta relazione con il cercatore bulgaro sembra aver smesso di infastidirlo più di tanto.

…Inutile dire che questo nuovo atteggiamento evoluto e maturo non mi rende esattamente raggiante di felicità!

All'amarezza per il mio amore non corrisposto si aggiunge infatti anche il costante terrore che qualcuno possa accorgersi dell'affetto che nutro per l'imbecille fulvo e prendermi in giro, magari proprio in presenza del diretto e ignaro interessato!

Evidentemente però devo aver sottostimato le mie doti d'attrice perchè , fatta eccezione per Ginny e Harry che, conoscendomi più che bene, non hanno dubbi riguardo ai miei sentimenti e all'identità del soggetto cui sono rivolti, nessuno sembra aver notato nulla…O forse sono tutti così delicati da non infierire!

Ovviamente, come sempre, ci sono le dovute eccezioni.

Era naturale, in fondo, che le mie compagne di stanza si accorgessero dei miei turbamenti ed essendo le ragazze più pettegole e impiccione dell'intero universo, era anche piuttosto naturale che non si facessero gli affari propri.

Per mia fortuna Calì e Lavanda sono sempre state incredibilmente ottuse.

Sembrano tuttora assolutamente convinte che la mia depressione derivi dal fatto che, essendo da sempre innamorata di Harry ( «_Cosa assolutamente comprensibile Hermione! Harry è proprio bello e poi è un eroe!» _ha pigolato un giorno Lavanda con espressione estatica, subito sostenuta da Calì), sono ancora distrutta perché lui, ignorandomi, ha rivolto le sue attenzioni prima su Cho "lacrima facile" Chang e poi su Ginny che, a loro dire, non ha mostrato alcuno scrupolo nel " fregarmi il ragazzo"!

In realtà io sono stata e sono ancora al settimo cielo per quei due. Certo non posso negare di provare una punta di fastidio quando si sbaciucchiano in mia presenza e , in un certo qual modo, è vero che sono gelosa…ma di quello che hanno, della loro intimità, del coraggio che dimostrano nel manifestare pubblicamente i loro sentimenti…non certo di Harry!

È vero che Harry è bello, non posso negarlo, e nessuno oserebbe mai discutere il suo eroismo ( insomma, se non ci fosse stato lui Voldemort sarebbe ancora vivo ), ma io per Harry non ho mai provato nulla che non fosse amicizia. Un'amicizia fortissima ma, in fin dei conti, non dissimile da quella che mi lega alla stessa Ginny.

Con Ron invece è tutta un'altra storia…

Molte delle ragazze di Hogwarts mi farebbero ricoverare al San Mungo nel letto di fianco a quello di Hallock se mi sentissero affermare una cosa del genere, eppure io sono sinceramente convinta che il "mio" Ron sia mille volte più attraente di Harry!

Insomma, la bellezza di Harry in fondo è piuttosto convenzionale: bruno, occhi verdi…il mondo è pieno di ragazzi così… Ok, forse proprio così no…

Ron invece è unico, così… colorato. Ho sempre pensato che il suo aspetto sia uno specchio perfetto del mondo fantastico e variopinto che ha dentro. Ron è un casino…ma è la persona più pura e meravigliosa che potrebbe mai capitarti di incontrare…Sempre che non decida di mettersi a fare il cretino!

Lui è limpido e onesto come traspare dai suoi incredibili occhi, così intensamente blu che sembrano guardarti dentro e parlare intimamente al tuo cuore.

Lui è timido e insicuro, puoi capirlo dal modo delizioso in cui la sua carnagione e le sue orecchie si imporporano quando, come in questo momento, è agitato per qualcosa.

Lui è passionale, impulsivo e il colore dei suoi capelli ti suggerisce quanto il suo carattere sia infiammabile e, come nei segnali di pericolo babbani, ti avverte di fare attenzione e di tenerti a distanza di sicurezza perché, se vuole, sa essere pericoloso.

Lui è buono, aperto e generoso come il suo sorriso che rende meno cupe le mie giornate…

…Ah, il sorriso di Ron… è la cosa che più amo di lui…

Dopo il mio precedente sproloquio si potrebbe pensare che io difetti un tantino in materia di obbiettività quando parlo del mio Weasley preferito, ma vi assicuro che non è così. I miei genitori, entrambi dentisti, da quando lo hanno conosciuto non fanno che ripetermi che Ronald possiede i denti più belli che abbiano mai visto… …Va bene, forse me lo hanno detto una sola volta! Rimane comunque il fatto che il loro sia senza ombra di dubbio un parere oggettivo e professionale. E poi, come se non bastassero i denti, ha anche quelle meravigliose labbra carnose…devono essere così morbide…Perché diavolo non può alzarsi in questo preciso momento e darmi un bacio mozzafiato davanti a tutti?

Mi accontenterei che si servisse di me per fare pratica…accidenti se certe cose non le fai con la tua migliore amica con chi altro puoi farle!

…Insomma Hermione! Non puoi davvero volere una cosa simile! Pensa al tuo povero ego…

Al diavolo l'orgoglio! Se lui me lo chiedesse io non farei certo obbiezioni…

…In effetti, in passato, ho anche provato a lanciargli dei messaggi in tal senso…

A seguito della confessione di Harry circa il suo bacio con Cho ho passato un'intera giornata a rammentargli continuamente la cosa.

So perfettamente quanto Ron sia geloso del fatto che spesso Harry riesca a fare le cose meglio o comunque prima di lui! Sono quindi perfettamente consapevole di essere stata terribilmente meschina a far leva proprio su questa sua debolezza…Ma la mia unica speranza era quella di suscitare la sua curiosità nei confronti dell'esperienza appena vissuta dal nostro comune amico, confidando che lui si decidesse a tentarla con me…

Evidentemente Ron doveva aver pensato che il gioco non valesse la candela!

…Mio Dio! Non credevo che mi sarei mai ridotta così per un ragazzo! Sarà almeno mezz'ora che penso a queste frivolezze tralasciando i miei compiti. Sto diventando un'oca come Lavanda e Calì. Finirò zitella e ignorante! Domani prenderò T in Storia della Magia e Ron non mi cercherà più neanche per copiare i compiti…

…Per favore! Almeno girati e guardami! Vieni a chiedermi aiuto per Pozioni, tanto in quel libro non troverai nulla e lo so che non hai la più pallida idea di dove altro andare a cercare!

Adesso conto fino a tre . Al tre ti giri, mi sorridi e vieni a sederti vicino a me!

…Uno…

…Due…

…Tre…

Basta adesso Hermione! Piantala di fare la stupida. Non si è girato, quindi incolla i tuoi occhi al libro e ricomincia a studiare.

…Si, è meglio… Dove ero rimasta?…Ecco, le rivolte dei giganti…Grog il Bruto…

_«Hermione!»_

Terry Steeval, settimo anno , Corvonero. Perché cavolo mi si sarà piazzato davanti l'idiota? Così non riesco più a vedere Ron! E se lui si girasse proprio in questo momento?

_«Si Terry, posso esserti d'aiuto?»_ in realtà più che aiutarlo vorrei che se ne andasse al diavolo liberandomi la visuale, ma sono un Caposcuola e devo essere cortese con chi ha bisogno di qualcosa.

_«Dovrei chiederti una cortesia…» _dice con un certo imbarazzo.

_«Dimmi pure, ti ascolto»_

…Sembra proprio che oggi non finirò i compiti di Storia della Magia…

_**Continua… **_


	2. Cercando di studiare Pozioni

**Capitolo 2**

**Cercando di studiare Pozioni**

**20 aprile, ore 18:05, biblioteca**

Allora…Quell'untuoso viscido di Piton vuole sapere a che punto del processo e in quale quantità va aggiunta la polvere di Purvincolo nelle pozioni Lenitive…Non mi sembra difficile…Ah ah! Visto che non ho alcun bisogno del tuo aiuto, cara la mia Signorina Sottutto!

Ora cerco nell'indice sotto Pozioni Lenitive e fra cinque minuti sarò comodamente seduto in Sala Comune, con una rivista di Quiddich in mano, in attesa che venga servita la cena!

Dunque…Pozioni Lenitive…ma cosa cavolo…non c'è…Strano…forse devo cercare solo Lenitive…no, neanche…Magari provo con unguenti…ma porca…Che stupido! Cerco Purvincolo, è logico! Sento già che domani Piton mi darà la prima O della mia vita…

…O forse proverò l'ebbrezza di una T! Dannazione in questo maledetto libro non c'è niente…

…Potrei chiedere a Hermione… Se andassi da lei con quell'aria da cane bastonato che mi riesce tanto bene e le dicessi che stamattina avrei dovuto darle ascolto magari mi aiuterebbe…

Ronald Bilius Weasley! Ma dove cavolo è finito il tuo orgoglio! Lei ti ha detto di arrangiarti, si rifiuta di capire l'importanza degli allenamenti di Quiddich, e tu adesso vuoi andare da lei strisciando come il più patetico dei Vermicoli?

SI! Striscerò come un Vermicolo perché, come al solito, lei aveva ragione…

E invece no! Farai il lavoro da solo e le dimostrerai quanto vali. Continua a cercare sul libro e non azzardarti nemmeno ad alzare lo sguardo su di lei! Fai l'uomo!

Ma io non sono un uomo…Soprattutto quando c'è di mezzo Hermione…A volte penso davvero di avere meno spina dorsale di un Vermicolo. Perché deve essere tutto così difficile? Insomma sono sempre stato un tipo diretto, estroverso…non ho mai avuto problemi con le altre persone, ma lei mi mette in soggezione…

Poco fa, quando sono entrato, avrei tanto voluto avvicinarmi e parlarle. Le ho anche sorriso per farle capire che la discussione che abbiamo avuto è acqua passata e lei invece ha fatto la sostenuta, come sempre!

…Certo che era bellissima mentre mi urlava contro che sono un inetto! Se sapesse che più urla più a me viene voglia di baciarla forse la smetterebbe…

E poi come fa a non capire che l'unica ragione per cui sono tanto fissato con il Quiddich è Lei. Insomma, prima di diventare portiere della squadra ero praticamente invisibile per tutti, Hermione compresa…Prima lei non mi aveva mai baciato…Miseriaccia! Il bacio sulla guancia che mi aveva dato quella mattina! Ero così felice da non sentire nemmeno i Serpeverde che cantavano quell'odiosa canzoncina. Ero un leone. Avrei giocato una partita splendida e l'avrei resa orgogliosa. La mia Hermione tifava per me! Non aveva baciato Harry, come alla fine del quarto anno, aveva baciato me! E io avrei vinto per lei…

…Vincere avevamo vinto, e quella partita era stata davvero memorabile…Chi avrebbe mai scordato un portiere così pietoso!

Ma quella sconfitta a qualcosa era servita; quel giorno avevo deciso che sarei diventato il più grande portiere che Hogwarts avesse mai avuto e che avrei giocato ogni mia partita al meglio per meritare quel bacio.

Strano a dirsi, per una volta ho mantenuto la promessa fatta a me stesso. Non sono mai stato un campione in costanza e perseveranza, se una cosa non mi riesce in genere mi avvilisco e mi butto giù. Non ho fiducia nelle mie capacità e il fatto di avere come migliori amici "Il Bambino Che È Sopravvissuto (due volte!)" e la ragazza più intelligente della terra non ha mai aiutato la mia autostima. Eppure in una cosa sono riuscito: sono diventato il miglior portiere che Hogwarts abbia mai avuto! Negli ultimi tre incontri la nostra porta è rimasta inviolata.

Tanto dovrebbe bastarmi, ma dopo l'umiliazione che i Serpeverde mi hanno inflitto durante la mia prima partita, privandomi della possibilità di ricompensare Hermione per quel bacio, l'unico che lei mi abbia mai dato, sento la necessità di saldare il conto con loro.

Ecco perché ho chiesto a Harry di raddoppiare gli allenamenti.

Ecco perché oggi ho urlato come un ossesso contro la mia sorellina che aveva avuto l'ardire di mancare un passaggio dopo "appena" due ore di gioco massacrante.

Ecco perché mi sono beccato una clamorosa strigliata da parte di un Harry inferocito che ha minacciato di lanciarmi contro mille e più Cruciatus nel caso in cui avessi sentito nuovamente la necessità di urlare così contro la sua ragazza (cosa che non farei mai, perché adoro Ginny e mi sento un mostro per come l'ho trattata).

E lei, Miss Prefetto Perfetto, Caposcuola inappuntabile, la grande conoscitrice dell'animo umano, che accusa me di "avere la sensibilità di un cucchiaino", non capisce niente, blatera di senso del dovere e mi fa sentire un imbecille ottuso… quando invece quella ottusa è lei!

LA ODIO… LA DETESTO …la desidero…ne sono perdutamente innamorato…

E questa è l'altra ragione per cui non sono rimasto a fare i maledetti compiti di Pozione con lei e per la quale in genere evito accuratamente di starle vicino se non ci sono almeno altre dieci persone insieme a noi.

Dannazione! Anche lei mi chiede di fermarmi a studiare quando la Sala Comune è deserta…Di cosa crede che io sia fatto? Di marmo? Non posso _assolutissimamente _permettermi di rimanere solo con Hermione…

Non avrei alcun problema con Lavanda o con Calì. Non ho problemi a rimanere in una stanza da solo neanche con Padma Patil, che ha preso il fatto che io non abbia danzato né parlato con lei al Ballo del Ceppo come un affronto personale, e il cui unico chiodo fisso da due anni a questa parte è quello di portarmi a letto. Lei fa le sue moine e io rimango lì come uno stoccafisso, imperturbabile (credo che qualcuno cominci seriamente a pensare che io sia gay)…Poi arriva Hermione a sfiorarmi inavvertitamente la mano e devo correre a farmi una doccia fredda di tre ore!

Prima non era mica così! Prima ero un ragazzo innocente e ingenuo: ormoni e amore non avevano ancora contaminato e avvelenato la mia già misera esistenza.

A terzo anno avevo litigato furiosamente con quella saputella prepotente per via della Firebolt di Harry, non ci eravamo rivolti la parola per settimane e io stavo benissimo…Ero il più sereno dei fanciulli. Una bella scopa da corsa non aveva rivali ai miei occhi: avrei combattuto per essa, avrei ucciso, avrei urlato incitando le folle alla rivolta, avrei odiato qualsiasi sciocca donnetta incapace di apprezzare il valore di quell'oggetto che, a conti fatti, non era neanche mio.

Mi ero scagliato contro Hermione con veemenza, le avevo dato della spia e l'avevo trattata male deliberatamente, sapendo di farla soffrire, perché aveva osato privare la squadra di un bene così prezioso; ed ero stato anche più crudele quando avevo sospettato che il suo gatto avesse ucciso Crosta…

A quei tempi ero convinto di poter fare a meno di lei. Essendo infantile e immaturo non ricordavo nemmeno più il senso di angoscia e frustrazione che avevo provato l'anno precedente, quando era stata pietrificata.

I miei sentimenti erano elementari, poco complessi, assolutamente governabili. Ero padrone della mia esistenza; questo almeno fino a quando, dopo mesi di silenzi e indifferenza, vedendola terribilmente amareggiata per non essere riuscita a salvare Fierobecco, mi ero sentito meschino e le avevo teso una mano.

Il modo in cui lei aveva reagito al mio tentativo di riappacificazione mi aveva colto del tutto impreparato, ma la cosa più sorprendente e terrificante era stata la mia reazione all'abbraccio così disperato e pieno di affetto in cui ero stato accolto. Incredibilmente ero riuscito a mantenere un contegno, limitandomi a darle piccoli, innocenti colpetti su quella testolina cespugliosa e profumata, ma i miei organi interni erano stati come rimescolati. Mi sentivo come se fossi stato colpito da almeno trecento fulmini e non riuscivo minimamente a comprendere la ragione di quello strano ma piacevole subbuglio…

Mi era capitato altre volte di ricevere un abbraccio, sono sempre stato un ragazzo amato, mia madre e mia sorella a volte sono così maledettamente smielate ed espansive che non essere stritolato e baciato è praticamente impossibile in casa mia. Allora perché tanto scalpore per una sciocchezza come quella?

Non sono stato in grado di capirlo fino all'anno successivo, anche se quelle scosse intense ma gradevoli continuavano a ripresentarsi a ogni più piccolo contatto con quella che ancora, ingenuamente, reputavo essere la mia migliore amica.

Devo precisare che ho sempre stimato Silente. A volte è un tantino eccentrico, ma le sue stranezze mi sono sempre piaciute perché lo rendono più umano e mi fanno sentire meno consapevole di trovarmi al cospetto di uno dei più potenti maghi del nostro tempo, cosa che, tendenzialmente, mi mette un tantino in agitazione. In genere ho sempre approvato le sue scelte, in particolare quelle che riguardano la gestione della scuola, ma tre anni fa il nostro caro Preside non doveva essere tanto in forma perché, senza offesa, ha combinato una serie inenarrabile di casini.

Sorvolando sul fatto che ha lasciato che a tenere le lezioni di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure fosse un Mangiamorte con serie turbe psichiche che voleva portare Harry dritto dritto da Voldemort…Che cosa cazzo avrà avuto in testa quel "dolce vecchietto" quando ha deciso di accogliere nella nostra amata Hogwarts gli allievi di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang e di organizzare un ballo?

Procediamo con ordine: su Beauxbatons niente da dire, insomma Madame Maxime è stata una stronza con Hagrid, ma poi si è fatta perdonare e le sue alunne non erano niente male ( una è quasi mia cognata adesso). Per quanto concerne Durmstrang…ebbene quello fu proprio un grossissimo errore… imperdonabile direi! Passi che anche il preside della scuola bulgara fosse un Mangiamorte (quell'anno avremmo potuto indire una Convention di servi dell'Oscuro Signore), ma quel "Troll dislessico monosopracciglio" potevamo pure risparmiarcelo! Soprattutto considerato il fatto che l'idiota musone continua a provarci con la ragazza che amo, il tutto dopo avermela soffiata sotto il naso in occasione del maledetto ballo.

Ecco…il Ballo del Ceppo è stata in assoluto la peggior trovata che Silente abbia avuto nella sua vita, e la definitiva rovina della mia!

Francamente il mio quarto anno non è stato proprio il massimo…

Prima ho avuto quel breve ma intenso episodio di regressione che mi ha portato a essere geloso marcio del mio migliore amico e del fatto che fosse stato trascinato, suo malgrado, in una trappola mortale. In quel frangente però Hermione mi era stata molto vicina e c'erano anche stati dei momenti in cui mi sentivo felice come un idiota senza che, in apparenza, ce ne fosse motivo.

Poi avevo fatto pace con Harry ed era cominciato il calvario degli inviti per il ballo.

Io avrei voluto andarci con Hermione dall'inizio, ma chiederglielo era difficile, soprattutto per quello spiacevole inconveniente del rimescolamento di viscere che mi coglieva sempre in sua presenza.

Comunque avevo elaborato una strategia: avevo guardato in modo truce tutti i miei compagni di dormitorio, facendo sì che capissero che la fanciulla in questione era off-limits (Ok, Neville le aveva chiesto ugualmente di accompagnarlo al ballo e poi, sprezzante del pericolo, lo aveva chiesto anche a Ginny. Evidentemente Neville non coglie il senso delle mie occhiatacce…ma lui non è pericoloso!), e mi preparavo mentalmente a introdurle l'argomento in modo assolutamente casuale, per non destare sospetti.

Era un piano perfetto… ma non avevo considerato l'elemento,o meglio, **gli **elementi sorpresa.

Per prima cosa ero rimasto vittima di uno dei trucchetti da Veela della mia futura cognata, facendo la figura del mentecatto davanti a tutta la scuola e suscitando lo sdegno di Hermione; poi non avevo tenuto conto dell'avanzata silenziosa e insidiosa della Bulgaria…

Il perfido sopracciglione di Durmstrang aveva infatti sferrato l'attacco finale alla sua preda cogliendola sola e indifesa nel suo habitat naturale: la biblioteca. L'aveva stordita con la sua parlata incomprensibile e, vilmente, le aveva estorto la promessa di fargli da accompagnatrice al ballo.

Il mio piano era brillante… ma il suo era stato un esempio di stile.

Tra l'altro il fatto che lui fosse sempre gentile e galante e che io invece avessi scelto la tattica del _« Ma guarda! Tu sei una ragazza…Potresti accompagnarmi al ballo? »_ non aveva giocato certo a mio favore.

Comunque Harry mi aveva in parte tolto dagli impicci trovandomi una dama per il ballo all'ultimo secondo. Dopo tutto non avrei fatto la figura dello sfigato, mi era andata bene…

Questo almeno era quello che pensavo ma, ancora una volta, ebbi modo di scoprire quanto sbagliavo.

Un altro elemento sorpresa aspettava in agguato: il Vestito da Ballo…

No…non il mio, quello da donna con migliaia di pizzi, ma quello mozzafiato di Hermione, quello che la faceva sembrare una fata, che faceva sì che le altre ragazze, Fluer Delacour compresa, apparissero al suo confronto delle cozze insignificanti.

Il dannato vestito che aveva dato il via a una serie di pensieri per nulla casti e innocenti aventi come protagonisti me e la sua legittima proprietaria, che aveva reso improvvisamente chiaro il motivo delle scosse e dei rimescolamenti di viscere…

Il maledetto vestito che sognavo di toglierle ogni notte da tre anni MISERIACCIA!

Quello stramaledetto ballo (per il quale non finirò mai di maledire silenziosamente il nostro beneamato Preside) aveva insomma portato alla luce i sentimenti che provavo per Hermione e, da ormai tre lunghi, travagliati, frustrantissimi anni mi costringeva a convivere con essi giorno dopo giorno.

Se io non fossi l'imbecille codardo che sono probabilmente avrei già affrontato il problema.

A volte mi faccio pena da solo, i miei gesti quotidiani, il mio fuggire da lei perché non sono più nemmeno sicuro di saper mantenere il controllo dei miei nervi (e dei miei bassi istinti), non fanno che ricordarmi che individuo patetico io sia. Mi sorprendo a invidiare mia sorella perché lei è riuscita a ottenere l'amore di Harry e perché ha avuto il coraggio di lottare per esso.

Del resto non ho mai dubitato che Ginny fosse una ragazza eccezionale. Da quando è nata ha dimostrato di avere il mondo in pugno. Con i suoi occhioni azzurri e quel nasino spruzzato di lentiggini ci aveva trasformati tutti in un branco di idioti adoranti, pronti a soddisfare ogni sua più piccola richiesta.

Ricordo ancora con un pizzico di orrore e vergogna quando mi costringeva a fare finta di essere un principe chiuso in una torre da uno stregone cattivo, mentre lei giocava a fare la principessa guerriera che veniva a salvarmi. Già allora io recitavo la parte del perdente e lei quella della ragazza forte e indipendente che provocava gli eventi invece di subirli.

Le cose non sono cambiate molto da allora…

A undici anni mia sorella ha visto Harry Potter e lo ha amato. A undici anni ha deciso che lo avrebbe avuto. Ha saputo aspettare che lui si accorgesse di lei, ha saputo insinuarsi nel suo cuore e, alla fine, inevitabilmente lui ha dovuto capitolare, perché quando Ginny Weasley vuole una cosa non ci sono giapponesi frignone, tifose dei Tornados (Bleah!) che tengano.

Se avessi un quarto della determinazione e del coraggio di mia sorella non mi sarei mai trovato nella condizione di dover andare a quel ballo con Padma "facciamo sesso" Patil e non sarei dovuto rimanere seduto a un tavolo a osservare la ragazza più attraente della festa ballare con l'anello di congiunzione tra l'uomo e il Troll di montagna.

Se avessi un quarto delle (scusate l'espressione…) palle della dolce, piccola Ginny avrei seguito il mio istinto e due anni fa, quando il mio migliore amico è tornato in Sala Comune per raccontarci del suo patetico (…si, Harry, mi dispiace, ma è così!) primo bacio con Cho "fontana ambulante" Chang, mi sarei alzato, avrei preso Hermione e avrei mostrato a tutti cosa significa baciare la ragazza che ami…

Dopodichè, forse, avrei anche fatto a pezzetti la lettera di un chilometro che stava scrivendo allo scimmione bulgaro e l'avrei data alle fiamme.

Se non fossi la persona mediocre che sono quella maledetta sera all'Ufficio Misteri non avrei collezionato l'ennesima figura da imbecille mentre gli altri combattevano per la sopravvivenza e, soprattutto, non avrei permesso che le venisse fatto del male…

Ma, sfortunatamente, sono esattamente quello che sono e l'unica cosa che posso fare è alzare lo sguardo da questo dannato libro di Pozioni, che in ogni caso non mi è servito a nulla, e osservarla di nascosto come faccio sempre…

Forse questa volta incrocerò il suo sguardo mentre, frettolosamente, lo riporta sul suo libro, perché magari fino a un momento prima anche lei era intenta a fissarmi…

…Ma no, come al solito mi sono illuso. La sua attenzione è rivolta come sempre al libro…Da brava Caposcuola pensa a studiare invece di fantasticare su cose ridicole e irrealizzabili!

…E adesso che cavolo vorrà da lei Terry " una col tuo cervello dovrebbe stare a Corvonero" Steevall!

…Imbecille! Hermione sta bene dove sta! Cos'è? Volevi che finisse nella tua casa così potevi provarci più agevolmente?

Che cosa avrà mai da chiederle?... Miseriaccia! Da qui non riesco a sentire nulla!

…Ok, non sarò un bravo Legilimens ma sono un Dio a leggere il labiale…Porca miseria! È chiarissimo! Il maledetto vuole andare a Hogsmead solo con lei!

Non posso permetterlo!

…Ma in fondo chi sono io per impedirle di vivere la sua vita? Devo rassegnarmi e accettare la realtà: lei merita di meglio che uno stupido Weasley…

Lascerò che quel Corvonero me la porti via…ma non resterò qui a guardarlo accadere…

Tornerò in camera e ci dormirò su, tanto ormai la mia T in pozioni è assicurata!

...E chissà che non riesca a rifare il sogno del vestito…


	3. Cercando di studiare erbologia

**Capitolo 3**

**Cercando di studiare Erbologia**

(parte prima)

**21 aprile, ore 20, biblioteca.**

"Elenca le applicazioni in campo medico della Mimbus Mimbletonia"…

…Se fossi riuscita a trovare Neville avrei potuto finirlo in un secondo questo compito! Ma lui è sparito con Pancy questo pomeriggio e non oso immaginare cosa stiano combinando…

Chiedere a Hermione è fuori discussione; mi direbbe che non è corretto farsi aiutare da un compagno più grande e ha ragione. Devo farli da sola i compiti se voglio veramente imparare qualcosa!

E poi questa è proprio la serata giusta per dedicarsi allo studio.

Di solito c'è sempre Harry con me e quando sono con lui difficilmente riesco a concentrarmi…

Quel ragazzo si è rivelato sorprendentemente espansivo! Certo in pubblico è ancora assolutamente imbranato, ma quando siamo soli…

In effetti dovrebbero chiamarlo "Il Polipo Con La Cicatrice" piuttosto che "Il Ragazzo Con la Cicatrice"…Non che la cosa mi dia fastidio…Comunque, in fondo è un bene che stasera sia dovuto andare a riposarsi, così posso ultimare questo lavoro con calma.

Quando avrò finito passerò in dormitorio a vedere come si sente…

Da quando ha affrontato Voldemort, ed è tornato in fin di vita per via di tutte le maledizioni Cruciatus ricevute, gli capita spesso di sentirsi improvvisamente debole. Silente dice che è normale e che col tempo tornerà come nuovo, ma io non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi…Devo sbrigarmi a scoprire quali siano i poteri medicamentosi di questo sciocco vegetale…

Quando Harry sta in questo modo preferisco rimanergli vicina. Soffre ancora di incubi terribili che lo portano ad agitarsi nel sonno e la mia presenza, in genere, lo rasserena.

Forza Ginny! Focalizza la tua attenzione sulla Mimbus Mimbletonia!

Mi conviene approfittare del fatto che gli altri siano tutti a cena in questo momento, io non riuscirei a mandar giù nulla dopo lo spuntino che Dobby mi ha obbligato a ingurgitare oggi pomeriggio _(«La ragazza rossa di Harry Potter Signore deve mangiare!»_).

Il problema è che quando la biblioteca è piena tendo a distrarmi. Purtroppo sono un tipo molto curioso (…Ok, ok…terribilmente impiccione!) e spesso mi capita di fermarmi a osservare la gente…È sorprendente constatare quanto esiguo sia il numero di persone che vengono in questo posto per studiare!

Alcuni si nascondono dietro gli scaffali per pomiciare (si…anche io e Harry!), altri magari li vedi intenti a scrivere per ore e ore…e poi scopri che stavano affidando i loro pensieri a un diario segreto. Qualcuno ci viene per fare pubbliche relazioni con i membri delle altre Case o semplicemente per rimorchiare un partner con cui andare a Hogsmead il sabato. E poi ci sono quelli come Hermione e il mio fratellone…

Proprio ieri io e Harry siamo stati silenziosi e divertiti testimoni di una scena così smielata da rasentare il patetico!

Quei due come al solito avevano discusso per qualcosa e quindi, come da copione, non si rivolgevano la parola. Ron era entrato e dopo un breve cenno di saluto, cui la nostra bella Caposcuola non aveva neanche risposto, si era sistemato a un altro tavolo e aveva cominciato a sfogliare ostinatamente il suo libro, evitando accuratamente di guardare l'oggetto dei suoi desideri.

Hermione, al contrario, si era soffermata a fissarlo per un bel po'…

Avreste dovuto vedere la sua faccia: uno spettacolo! Nei venti minuti successivi era stato possibile scorgervi tutta la vasta gamma delle emozioni umane…Risentimento, collera, tenerezza, amore, speranza, attesa e…delusione. Alla fine aveva abbassato lo sguardo, proprio un secondo prima che lui decidesse di dedicarsi alla medesima occupazione che, sino a un momento prima, aveva tenuto impegnata lei.

Poi Terry Steeval era andato a parlare con Hermione e mio fratello aveva abbandonato la biblioteca con una faccia da funerale.

Parliamoci chiaro, quando intorno a te accadono cose così interessanti come fai a rimanere concentrata sullo studio!

…Si, infatti adesso che questo posto è deserto ti stai davvero concentrando Ginny… Smettila di perderti in sciocchi pensieri e torna a occuparti della tua ricerca!

_«Hermione?»_

Un attimo… questa è la voce di mio fratello, evidentemente non ero sola in biblioteca…

Che sciocca! Avrei dovuto pensarci…Hermione ci vive qui dentro. Probabilmente quando sono arrivata lei era dietro qualche polveroso scaffale in cerca di qualche libro!

…Peccato che da qui non vedo niente… Ora mi sposto così posso tenerli meglio sott'occhio quei due!

…Veramente sarebbe meglio che tu continuassi a studiare e ti facessi gli affari tuoi!

…No, non posso assolutamente perdermela questa scena! L'ho detto che sono curiosa!

…Ecco, così riesco a vederli senza che si accorgano di me…Lo faccio per il loro bene! Se sapessero che ci sono anch'io non si sentirebbero liberi di parlare apertamente…

_«Ronald! Mi stupisce vederti qui…insomma è ora di cena! Deve essere accaduto qualcosa di veramente orribile per indurti a rinunciare alla tua occupazione preferita!»_

Quella nota sarcastica nella voce di Hermione non lascia presagire nulla di buono. Sembra ancora molto arrabbiata…Non vorrei proprio essere nei panni di mio fratello.

D'altro canto è vero… se un Weasley rinuncia alla cena vuol dire o che qualcosa non va… o che ha già mangiato!

_«In effetti è importante. Volevo lasciar perdere…ma ho davvero bisogno di sapere una cosa. » _

Accidenti! Comincio seriamente a preoccuparmi…Ron non ha mai mostrato un tale cipiglio da che lo conosco…e lo conosco da tanto!

_«Mi sembrava di averti già detto che non ti avrei aiutato con i compiti… » _

La ragazza è proprio decisa a fargliela pagare…

_«I compiti non c'entrano…Vorrei solo sapere cosa voleva ieri da te Terry.»_

Fratello, questa potrebbe essere una mossa azzardata…

_«Terry? Intendi Terry Steeval?»_

A volte Hermione è proprio una carogna…Guarda come tiene sulle spine il mio povero consanguineo!

_«Si, Terry Steeval. Quanti altri ragazzi col nome da femmina conosciamo? » _

Ma chi cavolo è questo? Non certo mio fratello! Non sta nemmeno sbraitando…sta rispondendo alla ragazza dalla lingua più tagliente del mondo con una calma incredibile. Vai così Ron!

_«Non che la cosa ti riguardi… Comunque, voleva solo chiedermi di aiutarlo in Aritmanzia, è una materia molto complessa. Ora che lo sai puoi anche andare a cena. Non potrei mai darmi pace se morissi di fame per causa mia… » _

La ragazza continua a recitare la parte della donna gelida e distaccata anche se, conoscendola, in questo momento nella sua testolina una piccola Hermione sta improvvisando la danza della vittoria per l'inatteso, quanto gradito, interessamento del mio fratellone…

_«Si, certo! Un Corvonero che chiede aiuto per i compiti! Almeno potresti essere onesta e dire che ti ha invitata a uscire…So tutto: ho osservato il movimento delle sue labbra!»_

Ecco, questo è si che è Ronald! Queste cazzate paranoiche sono decisamente da lui…

_«…Ti sconsiglio caldamente di uscire con quello! Tra l'altro pensavo che stessi già con quel Troll di Krum. Cosa credi di dimostrare con questo comportamento da… »_

_«…Da cosa Ronald?»_

O Merlino! Hermione sembra davvero nera adesso! Fratellino caro, ti prego, se non vuoi lasciare questa valle di lacrime alla tenera età di 17 anni non dire quello che io penso tu stia per dire…

_«…da Donna Scarlatta, Miseriaccia!»_

…Addio amato fratello, dolce compagno dei miei giochi di bambina. Mi mancherai...

Hermione si è appena alzata dalla sedia. È una furia…un'Erinni vendicativa e assetata di sangue…

_«Io non ti permetto di darmi della bugiarda e della donnaccia Ronald Bilius Weasley! E poi con che …» _

…Oh PORCA MISERIA…la sta baciando! Quel tonto di mio fratello sta baciando il Caposcuola Granger! Merlino! Come si fa a pensare all'erbologia quando ti ritrovi a essere l'unico testimone di un evento così dannatamente interessante…Quando lo saprà Harry…

_«…diritto mi dici con chi devo o non devo uscire…»_

È divertente vedere Hermione shockata e senza parole per la prima volta in vita sua! Peccato che ora che il bacio ( che non è stato neanche questo gran che…) è finito Ron sembra aver perso tutta la sua baldanza. L'imbecille sembra essere molto interessato al pavimento della biblioteca…Per la miseria! Dì qualcosa…

_«…Hai ragione… Amarti in silenzio da una vita non mi autorizza a trattarti come se fossi una mia proprietà… » _

Dio, mio fratello è proprio tenero a volte…

_«Esatto…»_

Ma che dice? È impazzita? Anche lei lo ama, perché diavolo non glielo dice?

_«…e se non fosse che anch'io ti amo da sempre, adesso sarei molto arrabbiata…» _

…O cavoli! adesso è lei a baciare lui…

No, un attimo… si è fermata…

_«…Ron…comunque Terry Stevall mi aveva davvero chiesto aiuto per i compiti…»_

Ragazza…su questo potevi sorvolare! "Seminare il dubbio e farli macerare nell'incertezza": è questo il segreto con gli uomini…

…Ecco perchè io ripeto a Harry che lo amo all'incirca un migliaio di volte al giorno!

_«Si, certo... Anch'io ti chiedo aiuto con i compiti, peccato che invece ogni volta non pensi ad altro che a fare questo…»_

Decisamente questa è la serata di mio fratello! Devono essergli caduti tutti i freni inibitori a giudicare dal bacio strappa tonsille che le sta dando…

…A quanto pare ho parlato troppo presto! Ha smesso di baciarla e ha un'aria vagamente corrucciata e pensierosa adesso. Hermione sembra decisamente confusa…e frustrata. Ha ragione poveretta! Non si può mica baciare una a quel modo e poi interrompersi così bruscamente…

_«Tu non…io non…Non stiamo mica facendo cornuto Krum, VERO? Cioè…non è che mi importi…ma non sarebbe molto corretto... Se vuoi possiamo fermarci, così gli spieghi…». _

Piccolo, dolce, onesto Ron. Lui lo detesta il Sopracciglione bulgaro, eppure è così incredibilmente sensibile e leale da farsi degli scrupoli nei suoi confronti! Quasi provo tenerezza per la sua incredibile idiozia…

Chissà che faccia farà quando scoprirà che…

_«…Viktor ha una ragazza da un anno e mezzo, ma quella ragazza non sono io…»_

Appunto!

_«Come? Ma io credevo…tu non mi hai mai detto…Perché? »_

Beata ingenuità…

Ora comunque è Hermione a fissare il pavimento.

_«…Ecco, vedi, io speravo di…Oh, si insomma! Speravo di farti ingelosire…»_

Ron sta sorridendo, ma Hermione non può vederlo perché ha ancora gli occhi ostinatamente inchiodati al pavimento.

_«E ci sei riuscita perfettamente! Ero geloso marcio…»_

Adesso finalmente gli occhi dell'una sono totalmente persi in quelli dell'altro. Lo sguardo di lei è velato di lacrime, in quello di lui c'é una luce che non vi avevo mai scorto, ma che conosco bene…

È la luce che vedo negli occhi di Harry quando mi guarda. Amore, complicità e passione sono gli ingredienti che alimentano questa luce e che contribuiscono a rendere ancora più infuocato il nuovo bacio che quei due si stanno scambiando…

Francamente la cosa si sta facendo imbarazzante! Saranno come minimo dieci minuti che si baciano. Giuro che non li ho visti fermarsi un secondo a riprendere fiato! Non è che non me lo aspettassi…Insomma sono tre anni che fantasticano su questo momento…e poi diciamocelo, tra quei due la tensione sessuale era così forte che era inevitabile finisse in questo modo!

…Anche se adesso mi pare si stia trascendendo! Insomma, io ero convinta che Hermione fosse timida e pudica…devo ricredermi…

Sono assatanati! Va bene la foga del momento, capisco perfettamente quello che stanno provando, ma diamine… sono praticamente sdraiati sul tavolo! Questo è pur sempre un luogo di studio e riflessione!

Merlino! E se arrivasse Madama Pince… Non mi pare il caso di farsi espellere a settimo anno per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. Se non la smettono sarò costretta a fare qualcosa per interromperli…

_«…Ron…aspetta…non posso…» _

Grazie a Dio! Hermione sembra essere rinsavita. Finalmente si sono scollati e sono tornati in posizione eretta…riesco a vedere anche le loro mani adesso : non oso immaginare dove fossero fino un momento fa!

Mio fratello però non sembra molto contento dell'interruzione…

_«..Non…non VUOI?»_

È terrorizzato. La sua voce è di un ottava più alta del normale, credo stia per sentirsi male. Mi fa un po' pena. Una volta ho fatto la stessa cosa con Harry, così per scherzare…e lui si è quasi messo a piangere per la disperazione…

Ma la cosa strana è che Hermione sembra più spaventata di lui adesso…

_«No Ron! Che hai capito? Io intendevo solo che non possiamo qui…non che non possiamo in generale! E MISERIACCIA… si che voglio! »_

Hermione che dice MISERIACCIA? Il mondo si è capovolto…

_« Mi hai spaventato a morte…Per un momento ho pensato che volessi dirmi che sei innamorata di Harry…sai una volta l'ho sentito dire a Calì e Lavanda…Se ti va possiamo cercarci un posto più appartato…ma non devi sentirti obbligata…»_

Fratellino, spero per te che lei si senta obbligata perché dubito che stavolta tre ore di doccia ti basteranno!

_« Signor Weasley, un caposcuola non lascia mai le cose a metà! E non rimanda mai a domani quello che può e VUOLE fare oggi!»_

_**Fine Prima Parte**_

_**Continua…**_

**Note dell'autrice**

Leggendo questa storia avrete notato che ho deciso di scrivere ogni capitolo adottando un diverso punto di vista.

Questa volta toccava a Ginny e, a rigor di logica, il capitolo avrebbe dovuto parlare di lei e Harry. Sfortunatamente però rimaneva il problema di far mettere insieme Ron e Hermione (la storia è stata scritta quasi unicamente a questo scopo!) e, dal momento che avevo bruciato l'opportunità di utilizzare il punto di vista di uno dei due, la scelta è caduta su Ginny. Ho cominciato a scrivere e a un tratto mi sono accorta di non aver fatto alcun cenno alla legittima protagonista del capitolo, così ho scelto di chiudere con l'happy end tra Ron e Hermione e di dedicare un capitolo supplementare alla povera Ginny, che di certo merita il suo spazio.

Dunque la seconda parte di questo capitolo sarà interamente dedicata a Harry e Ginny .


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo terzo**

**Cercando di studiare Erbologia**

(parte seconda)

**21 Aprile, ore 20:30, biblioteca**

Finalmente sola! Quei due pazzi hanno appena abbandonato la biblioteca. Ho fondati sospetti che adesso siano nella camera "dell'irreprensibile" Caposcuola Granger…Mio fratello ha proprio una fortuna sfacciata! Si è trovato una ragazza bella, intelligente e per di più con una favolosa stanza tutta per sé…

Avevano tanta fretta di andarsene che Hermione ha persino dimenticato i suoi libri!

Sono così felice per loro, speravo da tempo che si decidessero…

Potrà sembrare patetico, ma ho sempre pensato che Ron ed Hermione fossero destinati a stare insieme…proprio come me e Harry!

Quando sento la gente parlare di "anime gemelle" e romanticherie simili generalmente mi viene la nausea, eppure la prima volta che ho visto Harry ho saputo che le nostre vite erano destinate a intrecciarsi indissolubilmente…

…Certo nel periodo in cui lui sembrava pensare che fossi trasparente le mie certezze avevano un po' vacillato…ma in cuor mio ho sempre saputo (e sperato!) che saremmo finiti insieme…

…E poi bisognava essere ciechi per non cogliere la marea di segnali a supporto della mia convinzione…

Tanto per cominciare io sono la sola persona, oltre a Harry stesso, a sapere cosa significhi stabilire un contatto con Lord Voldemort (non ho mai creduto nel caso: se quel maledetto diario era finito proprio nelle mie mani una motivo doveva pur esserci!), quindi, in un certo senso, posso dire di capirlo meglio di chiunque altro.

Tra l'altro ho sempre sentito di essere in debito con lui: insomma, quel ragazzo mi aveva salvato la vita mettendo in serio pericolo la propria! Se non ci fosse stata Fanny con le sue lacrime miracolose Harry sarebbe morto nella Camera dei Segreti; questa esperienza aveva creato un legame speciale tra di noi, dunque ero certa che prima o poi l'occasione per sdebitarmi sarebbe arrivata e che io avrei finalmente potuto restituirgli il favore.

Inizialmente però c'era stato un grosso ostacolo da superare: da quando lo avevo conosciuto, infatti, sembravo aver perduto completamente la capacità di essere me stessa.

Probabilmente l'intensità dei sentimenti che sentivo di nutrire nei suoi confronti aveva finito col crearmi una serie infinita di inibizioni, fatto sta che quando Harry Potter entrava in una stanza la Ginny forte e determinata che ero sempre stata scompariva magicamente per lasciare il posto a una nuova, impacciata e balbettante Ginny.

Le cose erano anche peggiorate alla fine del mio primo anno a Hogwarts: ero lusingata e felice del fatto che lui fosse stato pronto a rischiare la sua vita per mettermi in salvo, ma mi sentivo terribilmente idiota per quello che avevo combinato, per essere stata così debole…A conti fatti Harry avrebbe anche potuto odiarmi; per colpa mia la sua più cara amica era stata pietrificata e lui era quasi rimasto ucciso. Non avevo più nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Lui in compenso era sempre dannatamente gentile con me, ma continuava a vedermi unicamente come la sorellina del suo migliore amico: una bambolina di porcellana talmente fragile e insicura da cedere alle lusinghe di Tom Riddle…

Insomma, una povera mentecatta!

Questa consapevolezza mi mandava in bestia. Essendo cresciuta con sei fratelli maschi che non facevano altro che farmi scherzi terribili, avevo imparato presto come difendermi e farmi rispettare! Non sono mai stata una di quelle ragazzine frivole e delicate che arrossiscono e frignano per un non nulla, quindi l'idea che il ragazzo di cui ero perdutamente innamorata avesse un'immagine di me assolutamente distorta mi irritava immensamente. Nonostante ciò non riuscivo in alcun modo a reagire, dandogli così una concreta dimostrazione di chi fosse realmente Ginevra Weasley.

Devo ringraziare in parte quell'oca di Cho "per fortuna il mio mascara è resistente all'acqua" Chang se a un certo punto la vecchia Ginny (quella con gli attributi) aveva deciso che il suo periodo di latitanza era da definirsi concluso.

Infatti, non appena l'interesse di Harry per la cercatrice di Corvonero si era fatto troppo evidente, la mia parte combattiva aveva subito un brusco e repentino risveglio…

Merlino! Quella, con i suoi lacrimosi occhietti a mandorla, voleva portarsi via l'uomo della mia vita!

…E anche lui sembrava tentarle tutte per farmi imbestialire: si era beccato un bel due di picche dall'oca orientale e aveva aspettato che fosse Ron a suggerirgli di farsi accompagnare al ballo dalla sottoscritta!

La Ginny orgogliosa e agguerrita era stata veramente contenta di non poter accettare "l'invito"… ma alla Ginny timida e imbranata veniva da piangere…

Fatto sta che al Ballo del Ceppo la vecchia Ginny aveva definitivamente ripreso il controllo della situazione, condannando a un esilio eterno la sua debole e patetica antagonista.

Harry Potter preferiva nuotare in solitaria o accompagnarsi a pesci esotici come Cho "le cascate del Niagara mi fanno una pippa" Chang? Ebbene, facesse come gli pareva!

…Ma prima "Il Ragazzo Con la Cicatrice" avrebbe avuto modo di constatare chi fosse realmente la "piccola" Ginevra!

Le mie intenzione bellicose avevano però dovuto scontrarsi con la miopia del mio amato. Harry era ancora troppo preso da quella bambolina ipersensibile per rendersi conto del mio cambiamento.

In compenso i sopraccitati pesci di cui era pieno il mare non erano rimasti indifferenti alla cosa…

Mi ero così ritrovata a fare coppia fissa con Michael Corner…

…Peccato che tra tanti pesci io avessi preso alla lenza proprio il baccalà!

Francamente penso che il Cappello Parlante non sia totalmente onesto quando tra le qualità ricercate da Priscilla Corvonero menziona solamente una "mente brillante". Non dovrebbe dimenticare di citare l'egocentrismo, il vittimismo e una spiccata tendenza a lamentarsi per qualsiasi cosa, l'unica Corvonero di mia conoscenza che non corrisponda a questa descrizione è Luna Lovegood: ma lei è un tipo che sfugge a qualsiasi schema!

Michael Corner è il rappresentante ideale della sua Casa.

È indubbiamente carino e se intrattieni con lui una discussione a un ballo - dove la musica è così alta che persino l'individuo con l'udito più sensibile del mondo stenterebbe a sentire l'urlo di una Banshee - il ragazzo può anche sembrarti interessante…

Sfortunatamente io ho avuto modo di approfondire la conoscenza e, fatti i dovuti raffronti, posso dire di aver tratto maggiori spunti dalle conversazioni avute con il diario del caro, vecchio zio Tom.

Micheal infatti amava, e presumo ami tuttora, disquisire di un unico argomento: se stesso.

Era capace di stare ore a parlarmi dei voti che aveva preso a scuola, della carriera che avrebbe voluto intraprendere una volta lasciata Hogwarts e (udite, udite!) dei progetti che aveva per noi due!

La cosa più terribile è che quel presuntuoso, maschilista e troglodita aveva anche osato pianificare un bel futuro da angelo del focolare per la sottoscritta!

Credo che il suo più grosso errore sia stato, appunto, il presumere di poter gestire la mia vita...

Il poverino non aveva capito nulla di come fossi fatta!

Del resto come avrebbe potuto? Non aveva mai ascoltato una sola parola di quel che dicevo, occupato com'era a rendermi partecipe di ogni suo stato d'animo.

Chiunque mi conosca sa che non sono una cui si possa dire cosa deve o non deve fare…

I miei fratelli per anni si sono ostinati a non permettermi di giocare a Quiddich con loro… e io l'avevo fatto da sola, di nascosto.

Una volta Draco Malfoy ha cercato di trattenermi contro la mia volontà nell'ufficio della Umbridge… e si è beccato una fattura Orcovolante con i fiocchi!

Ron e Harry si sono strenuamente opposti quando ho annunciato che li avrei seguiti all'Ufficio Misteri…e io ho replicato che se loro potevano andare allora lo avrei fatto anch'io!

Hermione continua a ripetermi che é poco serio che una ragazza passi delle ore nella Stanza delle Necessità sola con un ragazzo (molto meglio scambiarsi effusioni in un luogo pubblico!)… e io ci vado di corsa con Harry appena possibile!

Tornando al caro Michael Corner, a seguito della clamorosa sconfitta che avevamo inflitto a Corvonero alla fine del mio quarto anno, aveva cominciato a essere più musone del solito e un brutto giorno si era lasciato sfuggire che avrebbe preferito che la sua ragazza evitasse di praticare uno sport poco femminile come il Quiddich…

Detto, fatto… si era trovato senza una ragazza prima che potesse finire di parlare!

Potrete comprendere il mio stupore quando, dopo poco tempo, lo avevo visto gettarsi anima e corpo nell'ardua impresa di consolare la povera e ovviamente piangente Cho "con me la siccità non è che un brutto ricordo" Chang, tristemente umiliata dalla nuovissima cercatrice di Grifondoro.

Del resto quei due erano perfetti l'uno per l'altra: ugualmente egoisti ed egocentrici.

Molti pensano che la ragione del mio odio per l'unica ragazza che, in quanto a piagnistei, potrebbe far concorrenza a Mirtilla Malcontenta sia la gelosia…Devo ammettere che non hanno tutti i torti… In fondo lei è stata la prima ragazza cui Harry si sia interessato, la prima che abbia avuto il privilegio di baciarlo…Sono stata gelosa e l'ho invidiata per tutto questo, ma non sono queste le motivazioni che mi hanno spinta a detestarla con tutto il cuore…

Io ho cominciato a odiare Cho per la sua totale assenza di tatto e sensibilità, per la sua assurda convinzione che il mondo dovesse girare intorno a lei…

Insomma, Cedric era morto e lei aveva trovato comodo aggrapparsi a Harry che, come lei ben sapeva, era cotto a puntino.

A mio avviso l'affetto di una persona così speciale le sarebbe dovuto bastare…ma no! Lei doveva anche sapere cosa fosse successo esattamente al suo ex ragazzo, doveva esternare continuamente il suo dolore per la terribile perdita …

I sentimenti di un ragazzo di quindici anni che aveva dovuto assistere impotente alla morte di un suo coetaneo non contavano nulla! Non si era minimamente domandata se per un tipo introverso come Harry potesse risultare troppo difficile rivangare degli avvenimenti così penosi, aprendo il suo cuore a qualcuno che, in fin dei conti, conosceva appena.

Se lei si fosse rivelata soltanto un po' più attenta alle esigenze di Harry, se fosse stata capace di alleviare le sue pene invece di riaprire costantemente ferite ancor troppo recenti e dolorose, nonostante tutto, so che avrei trovato la forza perfino per diventarle amica…in fondo l'importante era che il ragazzo che amavo fosse felice, ma quella cretina aveva gettato tutto alle ortiche!

A dispetto della coerenza e di qualsiasi buonsenso ero stata addirittura male quando mi era giunta all'orecchio la voce di una sua possibile relazione col ragazzo che, fino a poche settimane prima, aveva affermato di non voler stare con una giocatrice di Quiddich (non che la bambolina orientale sapesse giocare a Quiddich!)…E la causa della mia sofferenza non era certo da ricercarsi in un mio tardivo ripensamento nei confronti di Michael "mettiamo su famiglia" Corner!

No, ero terrorizzata dal fatto che, dopo la morte del suo padrino , Harry dovesse subire un'ennesima batosta.

La scomparsa improvvisa di Sirius, però, sembrava aver gettato una nuova cupa ombra sulla sua vita e lo aveva costretto a guardare le cose da un'altra prospettiva, con rinnovata consapevolezza.

Harry non aveva fatto alcun commento quando, sul treno che ci avrebbe ricondotto a casa, gli avevo accennato a Michael e Cho, mi era addirittura parso che fosse preparato a una simile eventualità.

In quella stessa occasione avevo anche informato i miei amici della mia recente amicizia con Dean.

Dean era l'esatto opposto di Michael: con lui non si facevano programmi a lunga scadenza, non si parlava mai di cose serie o del futuro, e la cosa mi andava più che bene.

Dean mi aiutava a non pensare e a non stare male ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro per Harry.

Non poterlo aiutare mi uccideva.

In quel periodo lui sembrava finalmente essersi accorto del mio cambiamento, più di una volta si era complimentato per come giocavo a Quiddich e sembrava che parlare con me gli facesse piacere così, pian piano, tra di noi era cominciato un lentissimo avvicinamento.

Naturalmente questa nuova situazione non poteva che rendermi felice, ma avevo lo strano presentimento che qualcosa non andasse…

I miei sospetti si erano rivelati tristemente fondati. Harry era sembrato tranquillo durante il viaggio verso Londra, ma la sua non era che una maschera: non appena giunto dai Dursley aveva smesso completamente di scriverci e di rispondere alle nostre lettere.

Dopo un mese in cui tutti, Lupin compreso, avevamo cercato invano di metterci in contatto con lui, Hermione si era presentata alla Tana e insieme avevamo deciso di scrivere a Silente per comunicargli l'intenzione di andare a prendere il nostro amico.

Il preside aveva risposto in maniera affermativa, cosa parecchio strana dal momento che la casa degli zii era, a quanto sapevamo, il posto più sicuro per Harry.

Il giorno successivo eravamo partiti per Privet Drive scortati da un piccolo manipolo di membri dell'Ordine.

A "riceverci" avevamo trovato un compiaciuto Signor Dursley, il quale aveva reputato opportuno informarci che quell'estate suo nipote si era comportato magnificamente, uscendo il meno possibile dalla sua stanza.

A quel punto eravamo pronti al peggio e, sfortunatamente, non sbagliavamo.

Harry era in uno stato pietoso. La cosa che però mi fece più male fu notare lo sguardo spento e privo di interesse col quale aveva accolto il nostro ingresso nella stanza; i suoi magnifici occhi, un tempo così espressivi e intensi, adesso erano privi di qualsiasi emozione e calore.

Avevamo quasi dovuto costringerlo a seguirci, ignorando le sue ripetute richieste di lasciarlo in pace.

Appena arrivato alla Tana si era sistemato nella stanza di Ron e, dopo aver ringraziato mia madre per l'ospitalità, si era trincerato in un ostinato mutismo.

Questa situazione era andata avanti per una settimana, durante la quale avevamo pazientato in attesa che lui decidesse spontaneamente di dirci cosa lo affliggesse. Sapevamo che la morte di Sirius lo aveva sconvolto terribilmente, ma la sensazione generale era che il nostro amico stesse nascondendo qualcos'altro.

Alla fine Hermione aveva deciso di affrontarlo apertamente, chiedendo spiegazioni, con l'unico risultato di essere mandata a quel paese.

La avevo osservata uscire silenziosamente dalla stanza con lo sguardo velato di lacrime, subito seguita da mio fratello che, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, aveva scoccato a Harry un'occhiata di muta disapprovazione.

A quel punto eravamo solo io e lui…

_«Hai qualcosa da dire anche tu Ginny? Vuoi consigliarmi di liberarmi del peso che mi opprime parlandone con gli amici? Sei anche tu convinta che io vi stia nascondendo qualcosa? » _aveva detto cogliendomi del tutto alla sprovvista.

I suoi occhi erano pieni di rabbia: mi stava sfidando. Aspettava solo che io gli offrissi l'opportunità di mandarmi al diavolo come aveva appena fatto con Hermione. Per sua somma sfortuna io non ero minimamente disposta a concedergliela.

_«Sono certa che se ti sei ridotto in questo stato pietoso una ragione deve esserci. Non credo che si tratti solo della morte di Sirius …In ogni caso ho sempre avuto fiducia in te. So che sei un ragazzo intelligente quindi credo che, quando sarai pronto per farlo, ci dirai tu stesso qual è il problema. Solo un'idiota arrogante potrebbe pensare di affrontare tutto da solo…» _avevo risposto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

La sua espressione era indecifrabile…poi, ad un tratto, sul suo viso era comparso un tiepido, ironico sorriso.

_«La piccola, dolce, indifesa Ginevra…Colpisci duro quando vuoi! Forse dovremmo smetterla di preoccuparci tanto per te…pare che tu sia bravissima a cavartela da sola... »._

Quindi,dopo tutto, lui si preoccupava per me…

_«È vero…so difendermi da sola, ma sono felice che la gente si preoccupi per me. Mi fa sentire amata e questo mi dà la forza per affrontare le sfide che la vita mi presenta. Forse dovresti permettere alle persone di amarti… potresti provare a trarre forza da questo. » _detto ciò ero uscita dalla stanza, sperando che riflettesse sulle mie parole.

Mi era costato molto essere così dura, ma sapevo che quella era l'unica strada che ci fosse rimasta da tentare.

Per giorni avevo aspettato e sperato che il mio discorso avesse fatto breccia finché, una sera, Harry aveva convocato me, Ron e Hermione nella sua stanza e, senza troppi preamboli, ci aveva messo al corrente della profezia.

Ognuno di noi aveva reagito a suo modo: Hermione aveva distolto lo sguardo nel goffo tentativo di celare le lacrime, Ron aveva dato un rabbioso calcio all'anta dell'armadio, io avevo semplicemente cercato gli occhi di Harry, che però non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di smettere di fissare il pavimento.

Sapevo che aveva ancora qualcosa da dire, e mi preparai a sentirla…

_«Spero che adesso siate soddisfatti» _aveva esordito alzandosi in piedi e rompendo il silenzio che era calato dopo la sua confessione _«magari ora mi lascerete in pace e riprenderete a vivere. È bene che vi abituiate a fare a meno della mia presenza, perché probabilmente non manca molto al giorno in cui morirò o mi trasformerò in un assassino...e francamente credo che, anche se a verificarsi fosse questa seconda eventualità, non avreste comunque più voglia di passare con me le vacanze…» ._

Quelle parole avevano avuto su di me l'effetto di un pugno in pieno viso. Come poteva aver pensato che saremmo stati capaci di abbandonalo?

Sentivo che in qualche modo avrei dovuto fargli capire che non avremmo mai permesso che lui dovesse affrontare tutto da solo…ma ero anche terribilmente ferita per la scarsa fiducia che aveva mostrato nei nostri confronti…nei miei confronti…

L'istinto aveva preso il sopravvento sulla razionalità. Mi ero alzata, ero andata verso di lui e gli avevo tirato una sberla che si sarebbe ricordato per tutta la vita. Poi, senza dire un parola, lo avevo abbracciato. Lo avevo sentito irrigidirsi e subito dopo abbandonarsi all'abbraccio, avevo avvertito le sue lacrime sul mio collo.

Non era stato un momento romantico - anche perché presto eravamo stati circondati dalle braccia di Hermione e di mio fratello - ma da quel giorno i miei rapporti con Harry erano mutati definitivamente.

Saperci vicini sembrava aver spazzato via parte della sua tristezza. I suoi occhi avevano riacquistato lucentezza e ogni volta che si posavano su di me avvertivo una fortissima sensazione di calore.

Il resto delle vacanze si era rivelato infinitamente piacevole. Spesso ci allenavamo a Quiddich tutti insieme mentre Hermione rimaneva a guardare seduta sotto a un albero, invitandoci alla prudenza.

L'ultima settimana prima del ritorno a scuola, però, era successa una cosa che aveva minacciato di minare il delicato equilibrio che ero faticosamente riuscita a creare con Harry.

Con tutto quello che era accaduto avevo finito col dimenticarmi dell'invito fatto a Dean Thomas, il quale, ovviamente, si era presentato a casa nostra il 24 di agosto.

Non era stato difficile accorgersi che, nel preciso momento in cui il nuovo ospite aveva fatto il suo ingresso alla Tana, Harry, che fino ad allora aveva passato con me la maggior parte del tempo, aveva cominciato a fare di tutto per starmi il più possibile alla larga.

Ogni volta che incrociavo il suo sguardo potevo cogliere una muta accusa; per l'ennesima volta si era sentito abbandonato e messo da parte. Gli avevo teso una mano e, non appena lui aveva tentato timidamente di afferrarla, io mi ero tirata indietro.

Lo avevo visto ricominciare a erigere un muro di silenzio per chiudermi nuovamente fuori dal suo mondo…

La cosa non mi era piaciuta. Non potevo permettere che tutto tornasse come prima.

In quei pochi giorni ero finalmente riuscita a intravedere qualcosa di quel mondo e avevo capito una volta per tutte che non avrei mai più potuto rinunciare e farne parte…

Parlare con Dean e chiarire la situazione era diventato indispensabile: dovevo dirgli che ero innamorata di Harry e che lui invece era solo un amico.

Dean, da persona meravigliosa qual era, aveva capito e due giorni dopo, con una scusa, aveva tolto il disturbo.

Harry era sembrato estremamente sollevato e aveva ripreso a parlarmi: il muro era nuovamente stato abbattuto e questa volta volevo che la cosa fosse definitiva…

Avrei giocato tutte le mie carte. La posta in gioco era altissima, ero assolutamente consapevole che, se le cose tra di noi non fossero andate per il verso giusto neanche questa volta, avrei finito col perderlo definitivamente, quindi il messaggio doveva arrivargli forte e chiaro.

Era importante che Harry capisse che per me esisteva solo lui, che non avrebbe mai dovuto dividermi con nessuno, perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prendere il suo posto nel mio cuore. Sapevo che vuote parole non sarebbero bastate a convincerlo dell'autenticità dei miei sentimenti, dovevo dimostrargli giorno per giorno che la sua fiducia era ben riposta.

Ero preparata ad affrontare un lungo e periglioso cammino per raggiungere la mia meta invece, inaspettatamente, mi ero trovata davanti una strada spianata.

A conti fatti la visita di Dean aveva finito con l'avvicinarci, le cose cominciavano a muoversi nel giusto verso…

Al nostro arrivo a Hogwarts avevamo appreso con grande sollievo che Harry era stato reintegrato nella squadra di Quiddich con la qualifica di capitano e io avevo sostenuto e superato i provini per il ruolo di Cacciatrice.

Dopo il diploma di Katie, Angelina e Alicia ero l'unica ragazza rimasta nel team e il nuovo capitano sembrava aver preso a cuore la missione di garantirmi l'assoluto rispetto da parte di tutti i compagni.

Il primo turno per la doccia era sempre mio e quando Ron osava protestare, perché a suo avviso ci mettevo troppo tempo , gli veniva intimato di chiudere il becco.

Una volta Colin Canon era venuto a scattare delle foto degli allenamenti e, accecandomi col flash, mi aveva fatto scontrare con Seamus e cadere dalla scopa da un altezza di ben 50 centimetri!

Ovviamente non mi ero fatta assolutamente nulla…ma il poverino era stato minacciato di morte da un Harry furibondo, il quale gli aveva fatto "gentilmente" presente che, se non se ne fosse andato immediatamente, l'ultima foto che avrebbe scattato sarebbe stata quella del "Ragazzo con la cicatrice" che lanciava un Avada Kedavra.

Ammetto che dopo questo episodio ero piuttosto convinta che di lì a poco il bel capitano si sarebbe dichiarato, soprattutto visto che, a seguito del il mio sfortunato incidente, aveva insistito per accompagnarmi in infermeria e tenermi compagnia ( e chi ero io per impedirglielo?)

…Sfortunatamente Harry era mooolto più imbranato e timido di quanto pensassi. Era chiaro come il sole che tenesse molto a me e che fosse geloso di qualsiasi essere di sesso vagamente maschile che mostrasse qualche attenzione nei miei riguardi, ma da qui ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti…

Dovevo assolutamente trovare un modo per scuoterlo e spingerlo al grande passo!

Ero già pronta a lasciarmi cadere dalla scopa da 10 metri di altezza quando, inaspettatamente, era arrivato in mio soccorso un cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura e dalla chioma terribilmente ossigenata: Draco Malfoy aveva finalmente dato un senso alla sua vuota esistenza facendomi, inconsapevolmente, un favore di proporzioni titaniche!

Una mattina, mentre ero intenta a imburrare una fetta di pane tostato, un gufo dall'aria altera e pomposa si era posato davanti a me e aveva alzato la zampa affinché prendessi la lettera che aveva portato. Con immenso stupore (e terrore!) avevo appreso che il mittente di quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una lettera d'amore (!) altri non era che il ragazzo più dannatamente biondo della terra! Per prima cosa avevo pensato che l'acqua ossigenata avesse definitivamente compromesso il suo microcervello purosangue… ma subito dopo mi ero ritrovata a pensare che quella poteva essere la mia grande occasione per spingere Harry a dichiararsi.

La Cooman avrebbe sicuramente detto che quel giorno gli astri erano dalla mia parte perché la sera stessa mi ero trovata a scontare una punizione proprio con l'oggetto delle mie macchinazioni (Piton ha sempre avuto una particolare predilezione per noi due!). Avevamo ricevuto l'ordine di lucidare tutti i trofei della scuola, ma nessuno dei due sembrava particolarmente dispiaciuto all'idea di trascorrere l'intera serata in compagnia dell'altro.

Harry era salito su una scala e aveva cominciato a passarmi le coppe sistemate più in alto quando, all'improvviso, avevo deciso di renderlo partecipe dell'esistenza del mio nuovo corteggiatore...

_«Avrei bisogno di chiederti un favore…» _avevo buttato lì con noncuranza

Lui, povero tesoro, si era voltato istantaneamente, assicurando che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per aiutarmi. E io, sadicamente, mi ero preparata a calare il primo fendente…

_«…Il fatto è che… vedi ci sarebbe un ragazzo…Lui vorrebbe uscire con me, ma temo che i miei non capirebbero… Però se fossi tu a dirglielo… magari a te darebbero ascolto, sai quanto il tuo parere sia importante per loro…»_

Non c'è che dire, ero veramente perfida ! Ma a mali estremi…

Harry si era rabbuiato terribilmente, ma aveva promesso di aiutarmi e, da gentiluomo qual era, lo avrebbe fatto: ne andava del suo onore!

_«Oh, non credo che i tuoi sarebbero più tranquilli se fossi io a informarli…però se la cosa può farti star meglio posso provare…Ad ogni modo prima dovrei sapere di chi stiamo parlando…sempre che tu voglia dirmelo… » _aveva detto con un fil di voce, lo sguardo fisso su un trofeo particolarmente vistoso e pacchiano.

A quel punto non mi rimaneva che tentare l'affondo finale…

_«Certo che te lo dico Harry!Per tutti i Gargoyl, sei uno dei miei più cari amici, non ti nasconderei mai nulla…Si tratta di Draco Malfoy!»_

Il poverino si era girato così in fretta nell'udire quel nome che era caduto dalla scala, sbattendo la testa contro il pavimento. Per un attimo avevo addirittura creduto che fosse svenuto, ma inaspettatamente era balzato in piedi e, furente, mi aveva puntato contro il dito cominciando a sbraitare

_-TU DEVI ESSERE IMPAZZITA RAGAZZINA! Non permetterò mai che tu frequenti Draco Malfoy, piuttosto preferirei vederti andare a un incontro galante con Lord Voldemort in persona ! Oh, non temere, parlerò con i tuoi…_

_Mi assicurerò che riempiano il tuo bel faccino di sberle e ti ritirino da questa scuola!_

_... Anzi no! Rimarrai qui e se proprio devi andare in giro con qualcuno, andrai in giro con me, che ti amo da morire, porca miseria! ti ordino di ToGLIERTI DALLA TESTA draCO MALFOY ALL'ISTANTE! »_

Il suo volto era una maschera di rabbia, poi la collera era via via sparita per lasciare il posto a una buffissima espressione preoccupata.

Si era probabilmente reso conto di avermi dato un ordine e Harry Potter sapeva bene che io non avrei preso ordini da nessuno, neanche da lui.

Io lo avevo guardato con aria terribilmente seria, anche se dentro morivo dalla voglia di ridere, e con tranquillità avevo risposto: « _Va bene, se è questo che vuoi uscirò con te. Ti amo anch'io dopo tutto…anche se sei stato tanto imbecille da credere che volessi veramente uscire con Malfoy …Comunque, vorrei farti notare che la tua è stata la dichiarazione più patetica che io abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di sentire. Spero vivamente che fra un minuto, quando mi bacerai, saprai fare di meglio…» _

Aveva decisamente fatto di meglio…E avevamo fatto di meglio anche il giorno seguente, quando eravamo finiti nuovamente in punizione per non aver portato a termine il lavoro assegnatoci.

A quel punto non rimaneva che andare a parlare con Malfoy per accertarmi che quella lettera fosse uno dei suoi scherzi idioti.

Non avevo minimamente idea che da lì a poco avrei preso parte ad una conversazione assolutamente delirante.

Ero andata da Draco e, inaspettatamente, ero stata accolta con un sorriso cordiale e non beffardo come al suo solito (cosa che, confesso, mi aveva allarmata non poco!), ma quando lo avevo informato della mia relazione con Harry lui aveva reagito in maniera del tutto inaspettata …

_«Maledizione! Proprio adesso quell'imbranato di Potter doveva trovare il coraggio di farsi avanti…Tu eri la mia sola, maledettissima, speranza!»_

_« Che cavolo stai dicendo Malfoy?» _Decisamente non ci stavo capendo nulla, l'ipotesi dei danni al cervello causati dallo smodato utilizzo di acqua ossigenata ricominciava a sembrarmi plausibile.

_« Cosa credevi? Che fossi davvero innamorato di te? Ok , sei carina, ma andiamo…posso trovarne mille meglio di te… e soprattutto che mi disprezzino un filino meno di quanto non faccia tu…» _ aveva replicato con in tono piuttosto scocciato.

_« Allora, di grazia, vorresti spiegarmi l'oscuro senso della tua missiva?»_

_« Il punto è, Weasley, che durante l'estate ho ricevuto questo…» _aveva detto sollevando la manica della camicia e mostrando il Marchio Nero «_ Lo so che è orrendo…non c'è bisogno che fai quella faccia disgustata! Presto dovrò cominciare a lavorare sul campo con quei pazzi…Speravo che se mi fossi sposato con te magari mio padre mi avrebbe ripudiato e non avrei più dovuto stare al servizio di un Mezzosangue psicotico con il gusto dell'orrido! » _aveva esclamato prima che il suo sguardo tornasse a indugiare sul tatuaggio.

_« Tu stai dicendo che volevi sposarmi?...A SEDICI ANNI? Come hai potuto essere tanto idiota da credere che avrei accettato? Andiamo, amo Harry alla follia ma non sposerei nemmeno lui se me lo chiedesse ora!»_ avevo ribattuto in tono lievemente isterico.

_« Veramente il piano era un po' più complesso e ambizioso… Non per nulla sono un Serpeverde!» _aveva asserito con aria tronfia.

_« Illuminami Malfoy! Voglio proprio vedere a quale stadio della demenza precoce sei arrivato!»_

A quel punto i convenevoli potevano essere aboliti, si giocava a carte scoperte.

_« L'idea generale era di spingerti a innamorarti di me. Tutti sanno che tipetto ribelle tu sia… ero convinto che non avresti avuto problemi a metterti contro la tua famiglia se fossi stata realmente coinvolta…Poi sarebbe venuta la parte del piano più piacevole.. per te, ovviamente…_

_Ti avrei portata a letto e messa incinta, conosco ottimi incantesimi di fertilità…non che voi Weasley ne abbiate bisogno!_

… _A quel punto i tuoi e San Potter mi avrebbero obbligato al matrimonio riparatore e mio padre mi avrebbe sbattuto fuori di casa…_

…_Un piano perfetto! E quell'idiota dello Sfregiato lo ha completamente mandato in fumo! Vuoi dirmi adesso come faccio?_

…_Un momento…sai se la Granger esce con qualcuno…Merlino! La mezzosangue zannuta potrebbe essere la soluzione a tutti i miei problemi…sai quali sono i suoi fiori preferiti? » _

Delirio a parte mi era sembrato veramente triste e disperato così, dopo averne parlato anche con gli altri, gli avevo suggerito di discutere del suo problema con Silente (a dire il vero Ron aveva suggerito di ucciderlo per porre fine alle sue sofferenze! Non credo che avesse preso troppo bene la storia di Hermione…).

Per farla breve Draco Malfoy aveva cominciato a lavorare come informatore per l'Ordine ed era stato anche merito suo se Harry aveva potuto finalmente sconfiggere Voldemort.

I mesi che avevano preceduto la fine del conflitto erano stati terribili per tutti. Io mi ero finta forte, ma in realtà tremavo al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Stare con Harry era meraviglioso. Lui era così dolce e pieno di attenzioni nei miei riguardi.

Era dannatamente bravo ad ascoltare.

Per la prima volta nella vita non ero solo la piccola Ginny, la ragazzina che veniva interpellata per ultima e la cui opinione contava meno di zero. Harry teneva immensamente al mio parere e sapeva capirmi come nessun altro. Non faceva che ripetermi che eravamo simili e che la gente, pensando di proteggerci, spesso ci impediva di fare le nostre scelte, ma che dovevamo comprenderli perché sbagliavano per troppo amore…

Insomma, tutto era incredibilmente perfetto, tranne che per un piccolo particolare… Harry era bravo ad ascoltare ma, sfortunatamente, non lo era altrettanto quando si trattava di comunicare.

Sapevamo entrambi quello che doveva prepararsi ad affrontare, ma evitavamo accuratamente di menzionare la questione. Volevo con tutto il cuore che si aprisse, ma non intendevo forzarlo.

Ogni volta che entravamo in argomento lui veniva preso da un'irrefrenabile voglia di coccole e si finiva sempre per fare altro…

Un giorno però se ne era venuto fuori con un'idea assolutamente strampalata: voleva che mi esercitassi con lui in Occlumanzia e Legilimanzia.

Pensando che forse gli sarebbe stato utile contro Voldemort avevo acconsentito; dopo tutto io ero a conoscenza di molti dei segreti di Harry e, se i Mangiamorte mi avessero catturata, probabilmente avrei potuto metterlo in pericolo.

Era stato un disastro… per me almeno. La sua mente, ormai allenata, era inespugnabile, la mia invece era un colabrodo e lui era riuscito a vedere cose alquanto imbarazzanti…

Il reale motivo di quelle lezioni aveva continuato a rimanere un'incognita per me. Questo almeno sino alla sera prima che lui lasciasse la scuola per scontrarsi col suo nemico mortale…

Gli altri erano stati così carini da lasciarci soli.

Io ero fermamente intenzionata a non farmi prendere dal panico e dalla disperazione. Lo avevo guardato dritto negli occhi e gli avevo detto solo _«Torna»_.

Non era una richiesta…era un ordine e lui lo sapeva. Mi aveva sorriso in modo rassicurante e mi aveva chiesto di tentare ancora una volta l'esercizio di Legilimanzia.

Lo confesso, avevo pensato che la tensione gli avesse fritto il cervello ma, come sempre quando si trattava di lui, avevo ceduto.

Mi ero preparata a incontrare la barriera che veniva sempre innalzata dinnanzi ai miei goffi tentativi di scavare nella sua mente, invece, inaspettatamente, il varco era stato lasciato libero.

Harry voleva che vedessi e io lo avevo nuovamente accontentato…

Avevo osservato un Harry di circa quattro anni che sbirciava una donna, presumibilmente sua zia, che abbracciava un grasso bambino biondiccio e avevo scorto una lacrima scivolare via dai suoi occhioni verdi mentre si domandava perché non ci fossero coccole sufficienti anche per lui .

Avevo sentito la sua gioia quando aveva scoperto di essere stato ammesso a Hogwarts.

Avevo assistito alla nascita del legame profondo che lo univa a Ron e Hermione, e allo sbocciare della suo sentimento per Cho.

Avevo percepito il senso di calore che lo aveva invaso entrando per la prima volta alla Tana.

Avevo gioito con lui per aver trovato in Sirius un padre, e avevo provato il suo stesso disprezzo per Peater Minus e il suo dolore per la morte di Cedric.

Lo avevo visto mentre piangeva tra le braccia di mia madre alla fine del quarto anno e avevo sofferto per ciò che aveva pensato in quel momento : _«perché non posso essere tuo figlio?». _

Avevo partecipato attonita alla morte di Sirius, ero stata pervasa dal senso di vuoto per quella perdita e poi dall'angoscia per aver appreso il contenuto della profezia.

Avevo provato la sua stessa solitudine e mi ero stupita nello scoprire che la prima volta in cui Harry aveva capito di amarmi era stata quella in cui gli avevo tirato quel ceffone memorabile.

Non avevo potuto fare a meno di sorridere della sua gelosia nei confronti di Dean e dei suoi cinque minuti di follia omicida quando aveva creduto mi fossi innamorata di Malfoy.

Mi ero commossa nel constatare l'intensità del suo amore nei miei confronti…Poi avevo avvertito chiaramente la paura…paura non di morire, ma di perdermi…e avevo aperto gli occhi, scoprendoli pieni di lacrime.

Per la prima volta io, Ginevra Weasley, avevo pianto davanti a Harry Potter e lui aveva detto la cosa più bella che potessi sentire.

_« Se un anno e mezzo fa mi avessero chiesto se pensavo di poter sconfiggere Voldemort avrei detto che non lo sapevo, ma ora lo so…Tornerò. Per la prima volta nella mia vita sento di far parte di qualcosa . Per la prima volta ho un posto in cui mi sento a casa, e questo posto è ovunque sei anche tu.»_

Naturalmente aveva mantenuto la sua promessa ed era tornato, in fin di vita, ma era tornato.

Ero rimasta accanto a lui per una settimana, aspettando che riprendesse conoscenza. Non avevo mai pianto, semplicemente trascorrevo il tempo raccontandogli delle lezioni, degli ultimi pettegolezzi, delle clamorose litigate tre Ron e Hermione.

Gli altri sembravano assurdamente preoccupati, ma io sapevo che Harry non avrebbe mai mollato, lo aveva promesso e non nutrivo alcun dubbio riguardo al suo risveglio.

Infatti un giorno, mentre gli raccontavo che Draco mi aveva assicurato che, nel caso lui avesse tirato le cuoia, la sua proposta di matrimonio era ancora valida, aveva aperto gli occhi e cacciato un imprecazione.

…Fortunatamente di quei giorni terribili adesso non rimangono che i ricordi e qualche improvviso attacco di debolezza…

Merlino! mi sono di nuovo persa nei miei pensieri! Lo faccio sempre…l'ho detto che le biblioteche non sono fatte per studiare!

Devo assolutamente andare a controllare che Harry stia meglio, tra l'altro non credo che mio fratello tornerà al suo dormitorio stanotte…potrei approfittarne per rimanere a dormire lì!

Certo… dovrei finire la ricerca di Erbologia, ma è così tardi…

In fondo l'idea di chiedere aiuto a Neville non era poi così malvagia!

E se Hermione dovesse avere qualcosa da ridire…be', dopo quello che ho visto stasera saprei bene come comprare il suo silenzio!

**_Continua… _**

**Note dell'autrice: **

E così anche la seconda parte di questo capitolo atrocemente lungo è finita! La prossima volta tocca a Harry…

Ci tenevo molto a precisare una cosa che potrebbe esservi sfuggita: io ODIO la cara Cho " forse la scelta di mettere via l'Arca di Noé è stata troppo precipitosa" Chang!

Voglio ricordarvi anche che il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo...

E già! Siamo arrivati praticamente alla fine, un po' mi dispiace…Vi restano dunque le ultime due opportunità per commentare; ovviamente sono felice di ricevere complimenti, ma se a qualcuno di voi la storia avesse proprio fatto schifo vorrei comunque saperlo! Quindi pregherei chi non lo ha fatto sino a ora di commentare gli ultimi due capitoli.

Alla prossima

MM1981


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

**Cercando di studiare astronomia**

**15 Maggio, ore 12, biblioteca**

Che noia! Perché mai dobbiamo ricopiare questa maledetta mappa celeste? La figura sul libro è così chiara… che senso ha riprodurla? Io queste cose non le so fare …

Sono assolutamente privo di talento… sono stonato come una campana, non so suonare alcuno strumento e, Merlino mi è testimone, non ho la più pallida idea di come si tenga una piuma in mano! Se almeno Ginny fosse qui potrei chiederle aiuto, lei si che è brava in queste cose…

…Sfortunatamente adesso è a Hogsmead con Luna…

Uffa! Venire in biblioteca a studiare non rientrava affatto nei miei piani! Io desideravo solo accoccolarmi nel mio bel lettuccio e addormentarmi ascoltando il rumore della pioggia sui vetri.

…Odio sentirmi così terribilmente debole…l'ennesimo regalino di Voldemort, evidentemente la cicatrice non era abbastanza!

…Che Ron possa essere incenerito da un branco di Schiopodi Sparacoda inferociti! Proprio nel nostro dormitorio doveva barricarsi con Hermione? Se quei due non fossero i miei più cari amici si sarebbero già beccati un migliaio di Maledizioni Senza Perdono a testa…Che cavolo! Hermione ha una camera tutta sua, perché non vanno lì a pomiciare?

E dire che io e quel cavernicolo arrapato abbiamo affrontato la questione meno di una settimana fa! Posso immaginare cosa mi dirà quel cretino quando finalmente lui e la sua dolce metà si degneranno di togliere l'incantesimo imperturbabile alla porta.

Sicuramente se ne uscirà con una giustificazione idiota come l'ultima volta…

_«Scusa Harry, ma cerca di capire…Hermione è salita in dormitorio a chiamarmi per andare a Hogsmead insieme…Poi ha detto di sbrigarmi perché stava morendo di freddo e aveva bisogno di qualcosa di bollente…Andiamo, tu che avresti fatto amico?_

_...No! Non dirmelo… non posso immaginare te e la mia innocente sorellina che…_

_Comunque… dovresti capirlo! Presi dalla foga del momento non abbiamo pensato a trasferirci da un'altra parte…Ti assicuro che la cosa non si ripeterà! » _

Dovrò ricordarmi che la parola di Ron vale meno dell'oro dei Lepricani!

E poi che cavolo di scusa è? Insomma quella povera ragazza voleva solo una Burrobirra calda, come si fa a fraintendere un'affermazione così innocente…

…A dire il vero un po' lo capisco… è ancora sotto l'effetto della magia del primo mese!

È scientificamente provato: il primo mese che stai con una persona sei affetto da imbecillità acuta. È come se fosse sempre primavera, hai il caldo addosso…anche se la temperature è scesa tre gradi sotto lo zero e sul lago c'è una lastra di ghiaccio alta un metro!

Tutto appare improvvisamente più bello, più colorato…io trovavo carino persino Piton!

Questa però è solo una delle facce della medaglia…

La seconda, e decisamente meno piacevole, è quella della perdita di coscienza, quella in cui i tuoi freni inibitori se ne vanno a spasso col buon senso: in parole povere ti trasformi in un idiota e cominci a collezionare figure di merda…

La cosa grave è che nemmeno te ne importa!

E poi riesci a equivocare ogni cosa, a vedere doppi sensi dove non ci sono…proprio come sta succedendo al povero Ron!

…A onor del vero è capitato anche a me…

Ebbene si! So contrastare la maledizione Imperius ma non ho potuto nulla contro la magia del primo mese…

Una volta - saranno state tre settimane che io e Ginny stavamo insieme- ci eravamo trovati da soli nella Stanza delle Necessità a rimettere in ordine dopo una delle riunioni dell'ES ( Silente ha voluto che continuassi a tenerle anche dopo lo "sfortunato" abbandono della cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure da parte della Umbridge). A un certo punto Ginny aveva detto qualcosa riguardo al riporre dei cuscini nell'armadio…Non so perché, ma lo avevo preso come un chiaro invito a fare sesso…

Morale della favola: quei cuscini nell'armadio non erano mai tornati!

Fortunatamente il primo mese passa in fretta e con esso vanno via anche tutti i risvolti "negativi"…

…Anche se l'altra sera quando Ginevra ha chiesto se potevo passarle un po' di sale per la minestra…

Be' in fondo le ricadute possono sempre capitare!

… Specialmente avendo a che fare con Ginny…

…La adoro… è così bella! È andata via da appena venti minuti e già mi manca…

Non posso credere di aver pensato che il tiepido sentimento che provavo per Cho "annaffiatoio ambulante" Chang fosse amore! Dovevo essere veramente un imbecille per morire dietro a una come quella e non accorgermi di una persona meravigliosa come Ginny…

Per molto tempo l'ho considerata una sorella…

Ogni volta che la guardavo rivedevo la bambina col visino mortificato e spaurito che avevo tirato fuori dalla Camera dei Segreti. Non avevo idea che quella "bambina" potesse nascondere una tale forza e determinazione.

Ginny era stata l'unica a non trattarmi come una bolla di sapone pronta a scoppiare e dissolversi al primo, flebile, contatto; l'unica a farmi notare senza troppi giri di parole quanto fossi infantile e presuntuoso.

Quando gli altri erano rimasti a subire passivamente i miei eccessi d'ira, lei mi aveva schiaffeggiato, mettendo subito in chiaro di non essere disposta ad accettare le mie sciocche intemperanze. Grazie a quella sberla avevo capito di amarla…Mai nella vita mi era capitato di incontrare qualcuno con un carattere solare e allo stesso tempo deciso come il suo.

Più di una volta la verità mi era stata nascosta perché ritenuta troppo dolorosa e difficile da gestire, Ginny mi aveva costretto a guardare in faccia le mie paure ed era riuscita a farmi capire che non sarei mai rimasto solo ad affrontarle.

Per lei non sono mai stato "Il Bambino Sopravvissuto", l'eroe invincibile che ha guardato in faccia il male e l'ha sconfitto alla tenera età di un anno, per lei sono sempre stato solo Harry, il ragazzo del quale si è innamorata soprattutto a causa delle sue fragilità e debolezze.

Generalmente i miei coetanei cercano in me protezione e conferme, convinti che io abbia tutte le risposte, Ginny non ha mai preteso nulla…si è limitata a offrirmi il suo sostegno.

Probabilmente se lo raccontassi in giro nessuno ci crederebbe, ma tra noi due quella forte è lei. Ovviamente sarei disposto a sacrificare la mia vita in qualsiasi momento pur di proteggerla, ma vado fiero del fatto che la mia ragazza sia perfettamente in grado di cavarsela da sola, e non mi vergogno ad ammettere che spesso sono io a cercare in lei sicurezza e affetto. Il semplice starle vicino riesce a infondermi coraggio e serenità.

Adoro quando si lascia andare a folli progetti per il futuro e asserisce di voler diventare il primo Ministro della Magia donna; trovo fantastico che voglia farlo solo per sbattere Percy a pulire i cessi del Ministero, punendolo così per come ha trattato me e il signor Weasley.

Ammiro molto la capacità che dimostra nel rivendicare con forza il diritto di scegliere cosa fare della propria vita.

A volte parla tanto da frastornarmi: ha un opinione su qualsiasi cosa e pretende che ne abbia una anch'io. Eppure amo il suono della sua voce e quando non posso sentirlo, come in questo momento, avverto immediatamente un terribile senso di vuoto.

…Vorrei che fosse qui adesso… ma so che ha bisogno dei suoi spazi e intendo concederglieli…

La sua indipendenza mi ha sempre colpito. Non l'ho mai vista approfittare del fatto di avere sei fratelli e un ragazzo che sarebbero disposti a uccidere per lei.

Se Ginevra ha un problema lo risolve per conto suo. È sempre stato così.

Era stato così anche quando, a undici anni, si era trovata sola, in un posto sconosciuto e pieno di gente estranea, lontana dai suoi genitori.

Nessuno si era accorto di quanto fosse spaventata all'idea di lasciare la sua casa per venire a Hogwarts. La piccola Ginny era allegra, socievole, non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a fare nuove amicizie.

Durante le nostre lezioni di Legilimanzia mi ero reso conto di quanto tutti noi fossimo stati ciechi…

Ginny aveva sofferto moltissimo durante il suo primo anno. Aveva sentito allentarsi il fortissimo legame con i suoi fratelli, troppo presi dalle loro amicizie per accorgersi di lei.

Aveva sperato di essere accolta nel nostro gruppo, ma Ron non sembrava affatto interessato ad avere tra i piedi la sua sorellina più piccola e lei era ancora troppo intimidita dalla mia fama e dall'apparente durezza di Hermione per farsi avanti.

Si era chiusa in se stessa, trovando conforto solo nel suo strano diario.

Poi erano cominciati gli attacchi del Basilisco, i vuoti di memoria, ed era stata presa dal panico, troppo imbarazzata e terrorizzata per confidare a qualcuno ciò che le stava accadendo.

Anche quando l'incubo era finito la sua sofferenza non si era placata. Apparentemente era tornata a essere felice e spensierata, ma il ricordo di quanto accaduto aveva continuato a tormentarla…

Quando avevo osservato i suoi ricordi di quegli anni avevo riconosciuto subito il sentimento da lei provato: senso di colpa, rimorso per essere stata, anche se indirettamente, causa di sofferenza per le persone che amava…

Nonostante tutto aveva trovato il modo per risollevarsi, per andare avanti, e lo aveva fatto ancora una volta da sola…

Pian piano la paura di non essere alla nostra altezza l'aveva abbandonata, si era trovata più di una volta a parlare con Hermione e aveva scoperto in lei una confidente, una sorta di saggia sorella maggiore. Si era resa conto di come quella ragazza, all'apparenza distante e un po' saccente, le somigliasse, di come fosse semplice confidarle cose che non era riuscita a dire nemmeno ai suoi fratelli.

Riconoscere in lei le sue stesse fragilità l'aveva aiutata ad aprirsi anche agli altri.

Ben presto aveva trovato dei nuovi amici, dei nuovi stimoli e con essi era tornato anche il coraggio e la gioia di vivere.

Lentamente aveva cominciato a vedere cose e persone sotto una nuova luce.

La terribile esperienza che era stata costretta ad affrontare l'aveva spinta a crescere e a maturare. L'idea di vivere a Hogwarts non la terrorizzava più come prima, col tempo la scuola era diventata per lei una seconda casa e i compagni una seconda famiglia.

Hermione non le appariva più come la persona fredda e interessata esclusivamente ai libri che aveva incontrato al suo primo anno, adesso era un'amica con cui discutere anche di cose frivole come ragazzi e vestiti.

Anche Ron non era esattamente quel ragazzo fortunato, con le amicizie giuste che inizialmente aveva invidiato: in fondo era rimasto sempre il suo fratellone impacciato e iperprotettivo, tormentato dai complessi di inferiorità e terrorizzato dai ragni.

…E alla fine anch'io avevo smesso i panni dell'eroe dei suoi racconti di bambina per indossare quelli del classico tipo timido, imbranato con le ragazze e un tantino suscettibile.

Adesso sapeva di poter dialogare con me liberamente e di poter eternare la sua opinione senza vergognarsi.

Lentamente ero diventato per lei solamente un altro esemplare del genere maschile…

…Decisamente quella ragazza aveva capito tutto di me!

Come un qualsiasi stupido maschio avevo sempre provato un pizzico di orgoglio al pensiero che la sorellina del mio migliore amico avesse una cotta per me.

Come un qualsiasi stupido maschio, quando mi ero reso conto che la cotta le era passata, ero rimasto lievemente indispettito.

Come un qualsiasi stupido maschio avevo cominciato a notarla quando ormai stava con qualcun altro…

Un bel giorno avevo aperto gli occhi e mi ero accorto che la ragazzina adorante che avevo strappato alle grinfie di Tom Riddle era scomparsa…al suo posto adesso c'era una giovane donna estroversa e volitiva, capace con un solo sguardo di leggere ciò che avevo nell'animo.

Era stata lei a comprendere prima di chiunque altro quanto fossi terrorizzato al pensiero di essermi trasformato in un fantoccio nelle mani di Lord Voldemort; grazie a lei ero riuscito a entrare nell'ufficio della Umbridge e a parlare con Sirius di ciò che avevo visto nei ricordi di Piton e che tanto mi aveva turbato…

Questi episodi mi avevano aiutato a capire che persona meravigliosa fosse e mi avevano spinto ad avvicinarmi a lei come amico.

La mia infatuazione per Cho "stagione dei monsoni " Chang non era ancora del tutto passata ed ero ancora affetto dalla terribile "sindrome del Fratello Maggiore"… poi, inaspettatamente, l'antidoto per quella fastidiosa malattia era arrivato…

Avevo perso la sua prima partita da Cercatrice titolare per seguire Hagrid nella Foresta Proibita, ma avevo sentito dire meraviglie di lei, così un giorno ero andato agli allenamenti… ed ero rimasto folgorato…

In tutta la mia vita non avevo visto nulla di simile…

Il modo di volare di Ginny era incredibile.

Ginny era incredibile.

...E io non ero mai stato tanto felice di essere figlio unico!

Si può capire molto di una persona da come vola e gioca a Quiddich…

Io tendo a essere spericolato e istintivo anche quando sono a cavallo della mia scopa.

Ron difende la porta con la stessa dedizione con cui protegge le persone a lui care.

Cho, sul campo da Quiddich come nella vita, era maestosa e aggraziata: una dama in ambasce.

Non si poteva certo pretendere che fosse lei a cercare il boccino, doveva essere quest'ultimo a seguirla e a posarsi direttamente sul palmo della sua candida manina!

In quanto agli avversari…be' come avrebbero potuto recare torto a una così splendida e leggiadra creatura?

Quel suo sguardo da cerbiatta sembrava voler dire _«sono una fanciulla dolce e indifesa e se sei un gentiluomo mi lascerai passare»._

Quella era capace di fare le moine anche stando su una dannata scopa e io c'ero cascato come un pollo!

Osservando Ginevra volare, per la prima volta, ero riuscito a percepirne interamente la grinta e la passionalità e avevo capito di aver commesso un grosso errore giudicandola fragile e indifesa…

Con i capelli rossi al vento e illuminata dalla luce dorata del tramonto appariva come una fiamma danzante: elegante… ipnotica…pericolosa e implacabile!

…Alla ragazza piaceva il gioco duro…

Pur di prendere il boccino si lanciava in acrobazie mozzafiato non concedendo alcuna possibilità all'avversario.

Avevo potuto sperimentare personalmente gli effetti del suo caratterino quell'estate stessa quando, durante le vacanze , i gemelli avevano proposto una gara tra i due Cercatori di Grifondoro.

Era stata maledettamente in gamba! Mi aveva affiancato quasi subito e non mi aveva dato tregua…

Normalmente in una situazione del genere avrei spintonato il mio avversario, tentando di fargli perdere il controllo della scopa, ma in fondo stavo giocando con la piccola Ginny… non potevo certo rischiare di farle male!

Alla fine era stata lei ad avere la meglio e a buttarmi giù dalla scopa, accaparrandosi il Boccino…

L'avevo guardata con un misto di sorpresa e disappunto e la tenera bambolina, per tutta risposta, aveva detto con aria di sfida _«L'avresti preso tu se, come al solito, non avessi voluto fare la parte dell'eroe senza macchia…Quando gioco voglio essere trattata come uno qualunque dei tuoi avversari. Non sono mica Cho Chang, quindi risparmiati le galanterie!» _

Una che giocava a Quiddich in quel modo non poteva certo passare inosservata!

Nonostante la mia leggendaria miopia, io stesso non avevo potuto fare a meno di notarla... Dopo quell'allenamento pomeridiano, infatti, il pensiero di Ginny aveva cominciato a ossessionarmi…

La consapevolezza che la mia relazione con Cho fosse definitivamente compromessa improvvisamente mi rendeva stranamente felice ed euforico.

Ripensando ai momenti passati con la cercatrice di Corvonero riuscivo finalmente a vedere con estrema chiarezza quanto noi due insieme fossimo sbagliati e capaci unicamente di farci del male.

Tutti i ricordi legati a Ginny invece erano teneri, dolci …incredibilmente perfetti!

Tutte le volte che mi ero trovato vicino a lei avevo provato un senso di sollievo e familiarità ed ero fermamente deciso a sperimentare nuovamente quelle sensazioni…

…Poi c'erano state la terribile notte all'ufficio Misteri, la morte di Sirius, la Profezia…

Il mondo mi stava ancora una volta crollando addosso.

Una parte di me avrebbe voluto solamente correre da lei…

Se averla con me riusciva a farmi star meglio perché non approfittarne? In fondo eravamo amici, Hermione aveva detto che Ginevra nutriva ancora dell'affetto nei miei confronti…

Ma non potevo essere così egoista…

Non l'avrei sfruttarla e soprattutto non le avrei consentito di farsi carico di un fardello che io solo ero destinato a portare.

Chi mi dava il diritto di chiederle una cosa simile?

Io per lei non avevo mai fatto nulla, al contrario avevo ignorato i suoi sentimenti, lasciando che un altro ragazzo prendesse il mio posto nel suo cuore…

…E in fondo era un bene…perché come avrei potuto permettere che la meravigliosa, vitale, allegra Ginny si legasse a qualcuno destinato a morire o a diventare un assassino?

Lei era perfetta e la sua vita sarebbe stata perfetta senza di me…

L'unico mezzo per proteggere le persone che amavo era stare lontano da loro. Per questo, una volta arrivato a casa, avevo smesso di scrivere.

Il mio più grande desiderio e al contempo il mio più atroce incubo era che loro si dimenticassero di me.

…Non lo avevano fatto…

Erano arrivate decine di lettere di Ron, centinaia da parte di Hermione… anche Hagrid e Lupin avevano scritto più di una volta. Tutti chiedevano se stessi bene, se avessi bisogno di qualcosa. Ogni volta che aprivo una di quelle dannate lettere sentivo le parole della profezia riecheggiare nella mia mente, rivedevo Sirius scomparire dietro il velo…

…E poi c'erano le lettere di Ginny…spensierate, divertenti e ricche di dettagli sulle ultime imprese di Fred e George…

In apparenza i suoi messaggi erano quelli più vuoti e infantili, eppure io ero certo che non fosse così…

Ginevra non era affatto stupida: sapeva che non stavo bene, che probabilmente ero stufo di sentirmi porre sempre le stesse domande e aveva capito meglio di chiunque altro ciò di cui avevo realmente bisogno…

Era riuscita a trovare un modo tutto suo per starmi vicino: i racconti di vita domestica, di litigi con i fratelli, di pomeriggi passati a fare il bagno nel laghetto vicino casa e ad allenarsi a Quiddich miravano unicamente a coinvolgermi nella sua vita, a farmi sentire parte di qualcosa.

Quando arrivavo al limite, quando sembrava che le mura della mia stanza volessero stringersi intorno a me e soffocarmi, rileggevo quelle lettere e provavo immediatamente un senso di sollievo. In quei momenti dovevo fare violenza a me stesso per impedirmi di risponderle, chiedendole di mandare qualcuno a prendermi.

Sentivo di essere legato a lei come non lo ero mai stato a nessuno ma non riuscivo a dare un nome a quel sentimento assolutamente nuovo, così diverso da quello che avevo provato nei confronti di Cho…

Desideravo rivederla, parlarle…a volte il bisogno di lei era così forte che pensavo di impazzire…

Quando l'avevo vista arrivare insieme a Ron e Hermione mi ero sentito come diviso a metà, combattuto tra la voglia di abbracciarla e quella di scappare il più lontano possibile.

Non era mai venuta a prendermi dai Dursley prima di allora e la sua presenza mi aveva fatto sin troppo piacere…

Ma dovevo tenere sempre presente il mio piano: allontanarla da me, impedire che il nostro rapporto si rafforzasse ulteriormente. Facendo uno sforzo considerevole avevo represso i miei veri sentimenti e avevo indossato una maschera di indifferenza…

Pensavo che se l'avessi ferita, se li avessi feriti tutti, finalmente sarei stato libero.

Privo di affetti, di motivazioni che mi tenessero ancorato alla vita, sarei stato in grado di affrontare Voldemort più serenamente…Dopotutto non avendo più nulla da perdere cosa avrei rischiato?

Avevo preso a evitarli e avevo trasformato il mio cuore in una fortezza inespugnabile.

Quando Hermione si era fatta coraggio e aveva preso in mano la situazione, chiedendomi di rivelare loro cosa mi stesse affliggendo, avevo pesato di cogliere al volo l'occasione ed ero stato il più rude e sgradevole possibile. Sapendo quanto la mia amicizia e quella di Ron fossero importanti per lei, avevo fatto leva sulle sue più terribili paure…

_«Sai qual è il tuo problema Hermione?»_ avevo detto con una freddezza del quale io stesso ero rimasto stupito _« Passando le giornate con la testa china sui libri credi di conoscere tutte le risposte…presumi di capire ciò che sento. Come fai a essere così sicura che io vi stia nascondendo qualcosa? Forse la morte di Sirius non è un ragione sufficiente per essere addolorato!_

_Perché per una volta non ti fai gli affari tuoi? Non mi pare di averti chiesto un sostegno psicologico… _

_... Ora che ci penso io e Ron non ti abbiamo neanche chiesto di diventare nostra amica…quindi perché non vai al diavolo portandoti dietro anche le tue stupide supposizioni! »_

Sapevo di essere stato un mostro, di averle causato un dolore terribile, ed ero assolutamente convinto che con quelle parole avrei scatenato anche l'odio di Ron nei miei confronti…Probabilmente se gli avessi tirato un pugno in pieno viso non avrei suscitato la stessa indignazione!

Offendendo Hermione avevo toccato e gettato fango sulla persona a lui più cara… Conoscevo perfettamente l'entità dei suoi sentimenti e avevo provato una punta di soddisfazione vedendoli lasciare la stanza insieme.

Finalmente ero riuscito nella mia impresa…li avevo allontanati da me.

Avrebbero sofferto per un po', ma si sarebbero ripresi…in fondo potevano contare l'una sull'altro…

Questa consapevolezza mi aveva fatto star male…

Ero solo. Il Trio non esisteva più, presto ci sarebbe stata solo una coppia di innamorati.

Il terzo incomodo si era tolto di mezzo…

Perso in questi cupi pensieri non mi ero minimamente accorto del fatto che Ginny fosse ancora con me. Quando l'avevo finalmente notata ero stato colto da un improvviso moto di rabbia nei suoi confronti.

Che diavolo ci faceva ancora lì? I miei migliori amici erano andati via, perché lei non aveva fatto altrettanto?

Avevo trovato le risposte ai miei interrogativi nei suoi magnifici occhi azzurri. Ancora una volta lei aveva saputo guardarmi dentro e aveva capito che il mio era solo un bluff…

Sapeva che, a dispetto delle mie parole, le uniche cosa che bramavo erano affetto e comprensione.

Le urla e le cattiverie non l'avevano intimidita minimamente…

Gli altri erano scappati, ma lei aveva ancora la forza di fronteggiarmi, di dirmi che se pensavo di poter affrontare tutto da solo non ero che uno stupido…

Ancora una volta la sua determinazione e il suo coraggio mi avevano colto di sorpresa…e mi avevano ferito…

L'unica cosa che avevo pensato di poter offrire a Ginny, per ripagarla del modo meraviglioso in cui sapeva starmi vicino, era protezione; ma la ragazza che avevo di fronte in quel momento non era in cerca di un eroe, non aveva alcun bisogno di me…

Ero sicuro che rivelandole il contenuto della profezia l'avrei indotta finalmente a gettare la spugna. Quale persona sana di mente avrebbe scelto di legarsi a qualcuno che aveva da offrire solo problemi e dolore?

Con Ron e Hermione avevo fatto un buon lavoro…

Ero sicuro che ne avessero già piene le tasche del mio caratteraccio. Per tutto l'anno li avevo utilizzati come dei parafulmini, scagliando contro di loro tutta la mia rabbia. Le cose meschine che avevo detto alla mia migliore amica non avevano fatto che alimentare la tensione. Nessuno dei due si era più azzardato a rivolgermi una sola parola da quel momento in poi.

Io passavo il mio tempo chiuso in camera a tormentarmi, non scendevo nemmeno più per pranzare con gli altri.

La signora Weasley era preoccupata ma sembrava aver capito che al momento non avrei tollerato alcuna ingerenza nella mia vita.

La situazione era diventata insopportabile, pur trovandomi in una casa piena di gente non mi ero mai sentito così solo. C'era un solo modo per mettere fine a tutta quella sofferenza: se avessi finalmente detto loro ciò che volevano sapere forse mi avrebbero lasciato libero di andare, si sarebbero resi conto di quanto fosse pericoloso e insensato starmi vicino.

Così mi ero preparato a dare una risposta ai loro interrogativi…

Dopo la mia confessione nella stanza era calato il gelo, per qualche minuto nessuno aveva detto una sola parola, poi Ron aveva dato un calcio violentissimo e carico di rabbia all'armadio.

Il loro disagio era evidente, non sapevano cosa fare… come tirarsi fuori da quella situazione…

Ormai era chiaro, la nostra amicizia era destinata a finire.

Per me non c'era speranza: vittima o carnefice avrei affrontato il mio destino da solo. Nessuno mi avrebbe seguito questa volta.

Pronunciare per la prima volta ad alta voce quelli che erano stati i miei pensieri negli ultimi mesi mi aveva in qualche modo alleggerito da un grosso peso.

Adesso sapevo che era finita: avrei fatto le valige e sarei tornato dai Dursley.

Era stato allora che Ginny aveva fatto il gesto grazie al quale ero riuscito a dare un nome allo strano miscuglio di sentimenti che provavo nei suoi riguardi.

Con uno schiaffo aveva dissipato tutti i miei dubbi e le mie paure, con uno schiaffo mi aveva fatto capire che l'unica cosa che tutti loro volevano da me era fiducia.

…Nessuno aveva pensato per un solo secondo di abbandonarmi…

Per mesi li avevo creduti capaci di voltarmi le spalle…solo in quel preciso momento ero riuscito a realizzare quanto fossi stato meschino e ingiusto nei loro confronti.

Non meritavo il loro affetto e la loro compassione e ancor meno meritavo il loro aiuto.

Avevo sentito lo sguardo di Ginevra posarsi su di me, ma non ero riuscito a ricambiarlo.

La vergogna per le accuse mosse era troppa…

I miei occhi non erano degni di indugiare su quelli splendidi e onesti di lei…non lo sarebbero mai stati…

Nonostante tutto però lei mi aveva abbracciato facendomi riprovare per la prima volta dopo mesi quel tanto agognato senso di quiete e completezza …

Sin dall'età di cinque anni avevo abbandonato definitivamente l'idea di essere accarezzato o coccolato.

Ero certo dell'affetto di Sirius, Ron e Hermione ma, fatta eccezione per il frettoloso bacio sulla guancia che quest'ultima mi aveva dato alla fine del quarto anno, nessuno di loro aveva mai esternato questo sentimento attraverso il contatto fisico…d'altronde ormai ero un po' cresciutello per cose di quel tipo!

Eppure nello stesso istante in cui avevo sentito le braccia di Ginny stringersi intorno a me avevo capito che non sarei mai più riuscito a farne a meno. Compiendo quel semplice gesto era riuscita a entrarmi dentro come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima, abbattendo tutte le barriere che faticosamente avevo costruito.

L'amore, la paura, il desiderio, la disperazione e l'immenso bisogno di amore e tenerezza, che per troppo tempo avevo celato, adesso finalmente erano liberi di manifestarsi in tutta la loro forza e intensità: io non potevo far altro che convogliarli in quell'abbraccio, lasciandomi travolgere completamente.

L'autocontrollo mi aveva del tutto abbandonato e credo che, se in quel momento non fossero stati presenti anche i miei due migliori amici, niente sarebbe riuscito a impedirmi di baciare Ginny sino all'incoscienza…

Nei giorni successivi ero tornato lentamente a essere l'Harry di sempre, o meglio una versione potenziata di quell'Harry…

Avevo finalmente capito che ciò che una volta mi era stato rivelato una ragazza molto saggia era vero: trarre forza dall'affetto della persone a me care era possibile… e io ero particolarmente fortunato perché potevo attingere a tutta l'energia e l'amore di cui Ginny disponeva.

Finalmente avevo trovato qualcuno capace di concentrare la sua attenzione esclusivamente su di me, mi sentivo al centro dell'universo …un universo molto piccolo… ma a me andava più che bene così!

Per la prima volta da quando li avevo incontrati ero leggermente infastidito dalla costante presenza di Ron ed Hermione… ma loro erano pur sempre i miei migliori amici e in quanto tali andavano tollerati. Quello che invece non ero riuscito proprio a digerire era stato l'arrivo di Dean Thomas.

È singolare constatare come il mutamento delle circostanze possa determinare anche un radicale cambiamento del giudizio che hai di una persona…

Per cinque anni Dean era stato mio compagno di dormitorio e io lo avevo sempre reputato un bravo ragazzo con un eccellente senso dell'umorismo, ma nel breve periodo che il poverino aveva trascorso alla Tana non ero riuscito a smettere di chiedermi come avessi fatto a non accorgermi di che tremendo e noioso rompipalle fosse.

La sua presenza intorno alla "mia" Ginevra mi infastidiva terribilmente: vederli ridere insieme mi faceva male fisicamente…

Fortunatamente dopo appena due giorni era andato via. Vedendolo scomparire all'interno del camino di casa Weasley però avevo provato un pizzico di senso di colpa nei suoi confronti e in quelli di Ginny.

Forse Dean era il ragazzo giusto per lei…forse quello di cui aveva bisogno era proprio qualcuno che sapesse farla divertire e non le creasse troppi problemi... dopotutto aveva solo quindici anni…

Ormai ero assolutamente certo che non sarei mai stato capace di rinunciare del tutto ad averla vicina e sapevo benissimo che in ogni caso lei non me lo avrebbe mai permesso, però dovevo almeno lasciarle la possibilità di trovarsi un ragazzo normale, qualcuno con cui andare a Hogsmead nel fine settimana senza la paura di essere attaccati dai Mangiamorte o dall'Oscuro Signore in persona…

Per questo motivo avevo deciso che sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi se fossimo rimasti solamente amici.

Scegliere di adottare questa soluzione era stato difficile, ma tenervi fede si era rivelato una vera tortura. Stupidamente avevo pensato che una volta giunti a scuola avremmo finito col trascorrere meno tempo insieme e che questo avrebbe mitigato la mia ossessione nei suoi confronti, sfortunatamente avevo rimosso il piccolo particolare che da quell'anno saremmo stati anche compagni di squadra…

Ogni giorno ero "costretto" ad osservare per un ora le evoluzioni di Ginny a cavallo della sua scopa e non posso negare che la cosa mi facesse un certo effetto…

Sfortunatamente non ero il solo a subire il fascino di quella magnifica creatura. Ovunque guardassi potevo cogliere gli sguardi concupiscenti degli altri ragazzi indugiare sulla dolce figura della mia amata…e non potevo impedirmi di provare un odio atavico nei confronti di tutti quei sordidi e loschi figuri che avevano in mente solo una cosa ( che di base era la stessa che avevo in mente anch'io…)!

In mia difesa devo dire che avevo tenuto duro per un bel po' di tempo, facendo finta di non notare gli sguardi assassini che la tutt'altro che ingenua e innocente fanciulla mi lanciava ogni qual volta rimanevamo soli in una stanza…

Ma l'ho detto…Ginevra è molto determinata, sa perfettamente come ottenere ciò che vuole e – francamente- con me aveva avuto gioco facile!

Le faccende di cuore non sono mai state il mio forte, ho sempre dimostrato una certa ingenuità in quel campo…Le astuzie femminili sono sempre state e sempre saranno al di fuori della mia portata… probabilmente per questo ero caduto nella sua trappola così facilmente!

Quando mi aveva annunciato di voler frequentare un altro ragazzo avevo provato una fitta al cuore; mi ero dato mentalmente dell'idiota quando avevo acconsentito alla richiesta di perorare la causa del fortunato bastardo con i signori Weasley, ma quando ero venuto a conoscenza dell'identità di quest'ultimo non ero più riuscito a trattenermi…

Tutte le volte che avevo sognato di dichiarare il mio amore a Ginny avevo immaginato di sussurraglielo passeggiando mano nella mano di notte per il parco della scuola, mentre il cielo veniva illuminato da splendidi fuochi d'artificio a forma di cuore del caro vecchio Dottor Filibuster ( si, lo so, le mie fantasie romantiche talvolta tendono ad essere alquanto kitsch…). Volevo che quel momento fosse speciale, unico…indimenticabile…

Be', in un certo senso lo era stato…insomma non c'erano sfati i fuochi d'artificio, ma io un bel botto, cadendo dalla scala per lo shock, l'avevo fatto comunque…

E poi quale altro imbecille ritardato avrebbe praticamente ordinato alla donna amata di uscire con lui e di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti quando tutto faceva presupporre che lei fosse interessata a un patetico sbruffone, arrogante e ossigenato?

Insomma, forse- e dico forse- avrei potuto anche tollerare che Ginny uscisse con un altro, qualcuno che la facesse sentire sicura e protetta, ma non potevo certo permettere che uscisse con un aspirante Mangiamorte…

E che cavolo! A quel punto tanto valeva che si mettesse con me!

Strano ma vero lei aveva detto di pensarla esattamente allo stesso modo…

In effetti quella sera avevamo scoperto di pensarla allo stesso modo su una marea di cose; ad esempio entrambi trovavamo che la mia dichiarazione fosse la peggiore mai sentita dal giorno in cui l'uomo aveva ricevuto il dono della parola e avevamo deciso di comune accordo che mi sarei dovuto impegnare per rimediare…scegliere il modo in cui farlo era stato più facile del previsto…

Non per vantarmi…ma avevo rimediato proprio alla grande!

A dire il vero anche adesso, a un anno di distanza da quello "spiacevole" episodio, sento spessissimo il bisogno di scusarmi…anzi, se potessi scusarmi con lei anche in questo preciso momento ne sarei più che felice!

_«Potter? Che fai con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto? Pensi alla fidanzata? »_

Beccato!

Però…fa ancora un certo effetto sentir pronunciare il mio nome da lui senza avvertire la consueta nota di disprezzo…

_«Oh, ciao Malfoy! Veramente tentavo di studiare, solo che sai…ho ancora quel problemino degli improvvisi attacchi di debolezza… »_ dico abbozzando un sorriso.

_«Capisco…forse dovresti andare a riposare…»_

È curioso come cambino le cose…questo ragazzo due anni fa era uno dei miei peggiori nemici, non ci rivolgevamo la parola se non per insultarci, e adesso sembra quasi preoccupato per me…

_«L'intenzione era quella, ma Ron e Hermione hanno pensato bene di chiudersi dentro il nostro dormitorio, così ho deciso di venire qui per portarmi avanti con i compiti… »_replico in tono rassegnato.

_«Quei due a volte sono insopportabili…Non è affatto elegante il modo in cui si comportano…Insomma, sono sulla bocca di tutti. Che Weasley fosse uno zotico si sapeva, ma la Granger! Mio malgrado devo riconoscere che, almeno lei, ha sempre mostrato un certo contegno…Come le salta in mente di esporsi così al pubblico ludibrio? »_

Ah, ecco che riemerge il vecchio Malfoy…

_«Hey! Vacci piano! Ti ricordo che è dei miei migliori amici che stai parlando…E poi non mi pare che l'idea di mettere incinta la mia ragazza per farti cacciare di casa fosse proprio un esempio di stile! » _ribatto acido.

Ok, forse questa storia non c'entrava niente in questo momento…ma che posso farci? Non l'ho proprio digerita!

_«Touché Potter! A volte la disperazione costringe anche i migliori a rovinose cadute di stile! …Piuttosto…hai per caso visto Luna?» _

Ecco questa è un'altra delle cose a cui non mi abituerò mai…

_«È uscita venti minuti fa per andare a Hogsmead con Ginny.»_ rispondo con tutta la gentilezza di cui sono capace.

_«CHE COSA? Ma se avevamo un appuntamento proprio qui per andarci insieme! Cosa diavolo ha per la testa quella ragazza… Ah ma ora mi sente! Piantare un Malfoy! …Arrivederci Potter, ci si vede in giro.»_

…Poveraccio! Sembrava veramente furioso! Non credo che nessuno avesse mai osato dargli buca prima. Luna invece, da quando lo ha conosciuto, sembra non fare altro che tirargli bidoni…

Non che lo faccia apposta, semplicemente è fatta così…

La cosa divertente è che, probabilmente, non appena il nostro caro Serpeverde di ghiaccio l'avrà trovata non sarà capace di dirle una parola…

Quel ragazzo è veramente cambiato! In parte devo anche ringraziarlo…le sue informazioni sono state preziose per la lotta contro Voldemort e se finalmente ho trovato il coraggio di dichiararmi a Ginny, un po' è anche merito suo…

Certo l'inizio della nostra "amicizia" non é stato idilliaco.

…Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui, per la prima volta, era andato a parlare con Silente della sua ammissione all'Ordine…

_«Prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione, Signor Preside, ho assoluto bisogno di sapere una cosa…_

_Per entrare a far parte di questo…Ordine del Fagiano… »_

_«Volendo essere precisi, Signor Malfoy, si tratterebbe dell'Ordine della Fenice… » _lo aveva corretto bonariamente Silente, lanciando uno sguardo verso Fanny.

_«…si quello…Perché, io che ho detto?…Per farne parte è necessario… farsi tatuare qualcosa?» _aveva proseguito Malfoy, con una certa urgenza nella voce, mentre Ron e io trattenevamo a stento una risatina.

Il nostro preside, al contrario, non sembrava essersi scomposto minimamente a quell'insolita richiesta e in assoluta tranquillità si era limitato a dire_ «No Signor Malfoy, non le verrà fatto alcun tatuaggio. A dire il vero e, aggiungerei, con mio grande rammarico, trattandosi di un Ordine segreto non abbiamo potuto dotarci neanche di distintivi o spallette, il che è un vero peccato, perchè ho sempre pensato che fossero molto divertenti!_

_... L'unica cosa che devo chiederle è di lasciare che il professor Piton le legga la mente, dobbiamo essere sicuri della sua lealtà… »_ aveva terminato Silente in tono questa volta più serio.

_«Leggete quello che vi pare! L'importante è che nessuno qui si azzardi a fare scempio delle mie carni e a marchiarmi come un manzo! Vi rendete conto? Quei malati di mente non mi hanno praticato neanche un incantesimo anestetizzante! E poi è così…pacchiano…Per la miseria i Malfoy sono una nobile casata, non dei volgari…scaricatori di porto! »_

Sembrava veramente isterico. La sua reazione era stata talmente eccessiva che per un attimo mi aveva fatto pena, così lo avevo invitato a calmarsi.

Lui per tutta risposta mi aveva scoccato un occhiata furiosa prima di ricominciare a sbraitare…

_«Calmarmi? Dovrei calmarmi?Lord Voldemort ha detto chiaramente che quanto prima dovrò unirmi al suo esercito, significa che dovrò combattere! Io! Combattere?…lo sanno tutti che non sono fatto per lo scontro fisico…Andiamo!Le ho prese anche dalla Granger! » _

A quel punto Ron non si era più trattenuto ed era scoppiato in una fragorosa risata, prima di essere incenerito dallo sguardo di tutti i presenti. Draco invece sembrava non essersi reso conto di nulla…

_«… gliel'ho anche detto che per il lavoro sporco c'erano Tiger e Goyle. Io sono più bravo con la tattica…la strategia…Combattere è dannatamente pericoloso. Potrei morire o, peggio, potrei restare orribilmente sfigurato come Potter! »_ aveva detto indicandomi con un cenno del capo.

A quel punto l'unica cosa che volevo era spaccare la faccia a quel damerino da strapazzo, ma Ginny mi aveva trattenuto per un braccio e mi aveva bisbigliato all'orecchio di ignorarlo perché lei trovava che la mia cicatrice fosse straordinariamente sexy..

…In effetti il povero Malfoy aveva un tatuaggio orrendo e io invece ero sexy…perché infierire? Dopotutto io ero l'Eroe Magnanimo, no ?

Ero tornato al mio posto e avevo ascoltato le parole di Silente …

_«Signor Malfoy, comprendo perfettamente le sue ragioni. Voglio che lei sappia che il suo unico compito all'interno dell'Ordine sarà quello di informatore. Il professor Piton le impartirà lezioni di Occlumanzia, in modo che i Mangiamorte non possano scoprire la sua attività, ma è giusto che lei sappia che un margine di rischio esiste…_

_Inoltre, passando dalla nostra parte, lei finirà inevitabilmente col tradire la sua famiglia. È consapevole di questo? »._ L'anziano Preside aveva pronunciato queste parole con un tono dolce e al contempo fermo, la risposta di Malfoy era stata altrettanto decisa.

_«Sono cosciente di tutto questo, ma non sono disposto a uccidere o a farmi uccidere per il volere di un Mezzosangue col complesso d'inferiorità. I miei genitori hanno scelto la loro strada, io sceglierò la mia. Spero vivamente che non accada loro nulla di male..._

…_Ho una sola condizione da porre prima di entrare a far parte dell'Ordine del Falco…»_

_«…Fenice, Signor Malfoy…Ordine della Fenice… Comunque, mi dica… »_

_«Quando tutto sarà finito voglio che questo obbrobrio mi sia cancellato dal braccio! »_

Silente aveva assicurato a Draco che il Marchio Nero sarebbe stato rimosso al termine della sua missione e il giovane Malfoy era diventato a pieno titolo un nostro collaboratore.

All'inizio i rapporti tra noi erano stati alquanto tesi, ma dopo la caduta di Voldemort avevamo tutti dovuto ricrederci sul suo conto.

Qualche giorno dopo essermi svegliato dal coma lo avevo trovato in infermeria e avevo sentito il dovere di ringraziarlo. Lui mi aveva guardato con aria raggiante, si era scoperto il braccio nuovamente immacolato e aveva detto «_La mia collaborazione con l'Ordine del Fringuello è stata proficua per tutti: tu hai sconfitto Voldemort, il mondo è salvo e io ho riacquistato tutto il mio fascino e la mia classe!»_

Sfortunatamente il povero Malfoy era stato costretto a ricredersi. I suoi, come molti dei Mangiamorte, erano finiti ad Azkaban ma prima avevano lanciato sul maniero un incantesimo che avrebbe impedito l'accesso al figlio traditore. Draco si era quindi ritrovato privo di casa e mezzi.

Io, che sentivo di avere un debito nei suoi confronti, gli avevo offerto ospitalità a Grimmauld Place ma, inaspettatamente, anche un'altra persona gli aveva teso una mano: Luna Lovegood.

La ragazza, con la sua solita aria trasognata, aveva annunciato che suo padre stava cercando un giornalista esperto di stile e buone maniere per "Il Cavillo" .

_«Tu saresti perfetto Malfoy! Nessuno riuscirebbe a essere più affettato e pomposo di te e poi saresti ben pagato…Devi accettare! » _aveva sentenziato la nostra amica.

Pochi giorni dopo era stata inaugurata con successo la rubrica "Mille modi per avere classe anche se non sei un Purosangue".

Malfoy era sembrato entusiasta del suo nuovo lavoro e, per sdebitarsi con la sua benefattrice, si era messo in testa di rinnovare il suo look.

_«Lovegood»_ aveva esordito serissimo _«Vestiti male e noteranno il vestito, vestiti bene e noteranno la ragazza!_

… _Fino a ora hai fatto di tutto perché la gente notasse solo i tuoi indumenti, da domani si cambia musica! Per cominciare direi di rivedere i tuoi accessori…»_

Il giorno seguente gli orecchini a forma di ravanello e la collana di tappi di Burrobirra erano spariti per lasciare il posto a dei gioielli dal design più semplice ed raffinato.

Nel giro di un mese Luna era diventata un'altra persona, tanto che Seamus aveva passato un intero pomeriggio a provarci con lei senza riconoscerla.

Ginny ed Hermione avevano cominciato a magnificare le doti di Malfoy, cosa che aveva dato non poco fastidio a me e Ron.

Noi eravamo convinti che l'improvvisa gentilezza di Malfoy nei confronti della nostra amica non fosse dettata solamente dal desiderio di sdebitarsi. Dopotutto lui adesso era povero in canna, mentre lei era la figlia del direttore del settimanale attualmente più quotato del mondo magico; per di più Luna non sembrava affatto il suo tipo: troppo eccentrica e sopra le righe.

Anche in quel caso avevamo dovuto ricrederci. Qualche giorno più tardi era venuto fuori che sui beni dei Malfoy custoditi alla Gringott non esisteva alcun vincolo, quindi Draco era libero di disporne come meglio credeva.

Ebbene, il ragazzo aveva voluto conservare il suo lavoro al Cavillo e i suoi rapporti con Luna erano rimasti assolutamente immutati. Al contrario, con la scusa di aiutarla a rinnovare la sua immagine, aveva cominciato a coprirla di regali.

La cosa più curiosa era che a trarre maggior giovamento da quella improbabile relazione sembrava essere proprio lui.

Luna era innegabilmente diventata più bella e raffinata, ma il cambiamento di Draco, sebbene esteriormente risultasse meno evidente, si era rivelato ancor più radicale…

Avevo cominciato a rendermene conto quando lo avevo sorpreso a minacciare di morte un Corvonero che aveva cercato di sottrarre di nascosto uno dei libri della nostra amica. La mia convinzione si era rafforzata quando aveva affrontato a muso duro Hermione dicendole che era una stupida e che esistevano centinaia di prove dell'esistenza del Ricciocorno Schiattoso; ma la definitiva conferma della radicale trasformazione del Serpeverde era giunta solo pochi giorni prima, quando Luna aveva deciso di convincerlo a prendere un po' di sole…

_«Andiamo Malfoy! Sei pallido come un cadavere! Ho sempre paura che tu stia per schiattare con quell'aria malaticcia…Un po' di colore su quelle guance ti donerebbe. Andiamo, io mi sono fidata di te…Mi sono lasciata mettere questi vestiti squallidi e impersonali e ti ho lasciato buttar via la mia collana di tappi…»_ aveva detto con aria vagamente risentita.

_«Squallidi? Impersonali?Vuoi dire che preferivi quelle cianfrusaglie prive di classe che portavi prima? Se adesso sei vagamente simile a un essere umano è unicamente merito mio razza di ingrata!_

… _E poi non te lo ha detto nessuno che il pallore è segno di nobiltà. Io ho un incarnato perfetto…Non ho alcuna intenzione di espormi alla luce del sole e di riempirmi di efelidi peggio di un Weasley!» _aveva replicato lui con l'aria di chi non è disposto a cedere.

Inutile dire che il giorno seguente Malfoy era stato costretto a passare l'intera mattinata in riva al lago. Quando nel pomeriggio era finalmente rientrato a scuola il suo ingresso in Sala Grande era stato accolto da un nugolo di risatine.

Non appena aveva realizzato di essere lui l'oggetto di tanta ilarità, colto da un atroce presentimento, aveva fermato una ragazzina del primo anno per farsi consegnare uno specchietto e, dopo aver dato una breve occhiata al suo riflesso, aveva cacciato un urlo inumano.

In effetti era assolutamente ridicolo. Il suo viso, solitamente diafano ed etereo, era di un rosso acceso e il naso stava anche cominciando a spellare.

Si era voltato verso Luna con uno sguardo a dir poco omicida e aveva cominciato a inveirle contro.

_«LOVEGOOD! Maledizione a te! Guarda come sono ridotto!»_

Metà delle persone in sala avevano cominciato a tremare, mentre Luna, calmissima, si era rivolta a lui sorridendo…

_«In effetti sei assolutamente ridicolo! Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, sembri un'aragosta gigante con una parrucca biondo platino... Possibile che non ti venga neanche un po' da ridere?»_

L'attenzione di tutti era puntata su Draco. Tutti aspettavamo l'imminente esplosione ma, pian piano, sul suo volto era comparso il barlume di un sorriso, sfociato subito dopo in una risata vera e propria.

A quel punto Luna, con estrema naturalezza gli aveva deposto un leggero bacio su una guancia e, con aria compiaciuta, aveva detto _«Bravo Malfoy! Oggi hai imparato a ridere di te stesso… Si chiama auto ironia: continua su questa strada e presto smetterai di essere un pomposo sbruffone!»_

Ero rimasto assolutamente basito, insomma Draco Malfoy aveva riso! Una risata vera,non un ghigno…

…Praticamente un miracolo!

Ripensandoci, però, non c'è da stupirsi… Luna fa questo effetto.

La sua schiettezza e il suo modo semplice e diretto di dire le cose colpiscono nel profondo…

So bene quanto possa essere facile e liberatorio parlare con quella ragazza e non mi stupisce affatto che un tipo come Malfoy, abituato a prendersi dannatamente sul serio e a preoccuparsi del giudizio degli altri, possa essere rimasto affascinato dalla sua capacità di affrontare la vita con leggerezza, infischiandosene altamente di quello che la gente pensa di lei…

Ufficialmente quei due non fanno ancora coppia fissa, ma gira voce che lui l'abbia invitata al Ballo di fine anno e che le abbia regalato un vestito strepitoso…

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Draco Malfoy e Luna Lovegood… il mondo deve essere impazzito!

…Non che la loro sia la coppia più strana formatasi di recente…

…Il primato spetta senz'altro a Neville e Pancy!

…Lei era entrata a far parte dell'Ordine, subito dopo Draco , rivelandosi subito molto più affabile del suo ex ragazzo. In particolare aveva legato moltissimo con Ginny, Luna ed Hermione, che avevano espresso tutta la loro solidarietà e il loro sincero dispiacere per il modo in cui lo "Spregevole Serpeverde" l'aveva abbandonata per tentare la sorte con la mia meravigliosa ragazza.

Pancy in realtà non sembrava particolarmente dispiaciuta e aveva subito puntualizzato che la cotta per Draco era acqua passata , una sciocca infatuazione da ragazzina…

_«Sapete…Draco è un buon amico, abbiamo tante cose in comune…Tanto per cominciare i genitori di entrambi sono dei pazzi pericolosi… Ma stare con lui è impossibile! È vanesio, presuntuoso e arrogante…Io preferisco i tipi gentili…un po' timidi e imbranati!_

…_Avreste per caso qualcuno da presentarmi? »._

Alle ragazze era venuta in mente una sola persona.

Una mattina, quando la guerra contro Voldemort era ormai finita, Pancy si era alzata con aria decisa dal tavolo dei Serpeverde ed era venuta verso quello dei Grifondoro. Si era fermata davanti a Neville e, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche, aveva annunciato _«Paciock, sabato tu vieni a Hogsmead con me!» _poi era sparita senza aspettare alcuna risposta.

Non che Neville avesse alcuna intenzione di rifiutare! Il poverino era assolutamente terrorizzato all'idea di contraddire una Serpeverde…

Il sabato successivo però aveva avuto modo di ricredersi.

Pancy si era rivelata molto simpatica e i due avevano scoperto un comune interesse per l'erbologia. Col tempo andare a Hogsmed insieme era diventata un'abitudine e lei aveva anche insistito per dargli ripetizioni di Pozioni; in effetti Neville era migliorato in quella materia al punto da meritarsi una sufficienza piena!

La gioia per l'inaspettato successo doveva avergli sconvolto la mente perché, nel bel mezzo della lezione, si era alzato, aveva raggiunto la fautrice del miracolo e l'aveva baciata appassionatamente davanti a un Piton esterrefatto.

Quel giorno Grifondoro e Serpeverde avevano perso cinquanta punti a testa.

Pancy infatti aveva ricambiato lo slancio affettivo di Neville col medesimo fervore, ignorando bellamente le proteste e i richiami del nostro adorato professore di Pozioni.

…La nuova, insolita, coppia sembra funzionare alla perfezione. Recentemente la ragazza è stata addirittura presentata ufficialmente alla nonna di Neville, che sembra adorarla…non che la cosa mi stupisca più di tanto: quelle due donne hanno la stessa forza e lo stesso coraggio.

Pancy ha dato più di un volta prova di essere una tipa in gamba…

…L'altro giorno, ad esempio, eravamo vicino al lago, la giornata era insolitamente soleggiata e calda, così tutti avevamo arrotolato le maniche delle camicie per stare più freschi. Solo in quel momento avevo notato il Marchio Nero sul suo braccio , e le avevo chiesto come mai non lo avesse fatto rimuovere come Malfoy.

La sua risposta mi aveva colpito profondamente…

_«Oh, naturalmente me lo hanno proposto…ma sai… ho preferito tenerlo…Ogni volta che lo guardo mi ricordo cosa sarei potuta diventare e mi rendo conto di tutte le cose meravigliose che avrei rischiato di perdere se avessi scelto quella vita … » _aveva detto stringendo forte la mano a Neville.

…Si, decisamente quella ragazza mi piace! Ovviamente non nello stesso modo in cui piace al mio compagno di dormitorio…

Ginny dice che Pancy le ha raccontato cose irripetibili su Neville…

…E bravo Paciock…

_«Ce la fai a indovinare chi sono ricorrendo alla nobile arte della divinazione?»_

Due mani fresche e bagnate di pioggia scendono a coprire i miei occhi e un profumo delizioso e familiare mi avvolge, stordendomi completamente.

_«Non saprei…è difficile…Quale delle mie venti fidanzate potresti mai essere? Un piccolo indizio sarebbe utile…» _dico sorridendo furbescamente.

Due labbra si posano sulle mie e in pochi secondi mi scordo dove sono e perdo la cognizione del tempo. Ci siamo solo io e lei…

_«Il mio Occhio interiore ora vede benissimo…sei Ginevra Weasley! Devo ammettere che tra le venti di certo sei quella che preferisco, ma sai è complicato ricordarsi i nomi di tutte… »_

Adesso i miei occhi sono liberi e Ginny è seduta sulle mie gambe. Sorride…come sempre…

_«Se fossi in te non scherzerei tanto…se dovessi scoprire che c'è un'altra ti assicuro che ti troveresti a rimpiangere Voldemort! E io non sarei che l'inizio dei tuoi guai…Ho sei fratelli pronti a ucciderti a un mio minuscolo cenno… »_ mormora in tono fintamente severo.

_«Mi stai suggerendo in modo sottile che devo dire alle altre diciannove che è finita? Non sarai troppo egoista? In fondo io sono una specie di Eroe per l'umanità, devo essere gentile e generoso con chi ne ha bisogno…» _replico scherzosamente.

_«Forse…ma ti voglio comunque tutto per me! Tra l'altro visto il tuo cagionevole stato di salute dubito che riusciresti a soddisfare le esigenze di tutte…A proposito… non dovresti essere a letto?». _Hal'aria preoccupata e la cosa non mi piace, odio che stia in pena per me.

_«Dillo a tuo fratello e alla tua migliore amica! » _ribatto prontamente.

_«Non dirmi che si sono nuovamente chiusi nel dormitorio! Quei due non hanno più il senso della misura…Appena vedo Ron lo uccido! Tu stai male e non puoi neanche tornartene in camera a riposare…»._

_«Andiamo Ginny! Non sono mica un moribondo…Come vedi ho persino trovato la forza di venire qui a finire questa maledetta mappa celeste!»_ dico indicandole il mio orrido disegno.

_«Oh…interessante esempio di arte astratta! Harry, tesoro, non offenderti… è veramente terribile! Facciamo una cosa…ora saliamo alla torre, mi tolgo questi vestiti bagnati e, prima di scendere a pranzo, diamo una sistemata alla tua mappa.»_

Ok… _«mi tolgo i vestiti» _…Questo è un chiaro invito!

_«Mi sembra un'ottima idea! » _mi sento esclamare in tono fin troppo entusiastico mentre Ginny si alza, consentendomi di fare altrettanto.

Compie qualche passo, poi d'improvviso si arresta e si volta nuovamente verso di me con un'espressione severa dipinta sul volto…

_«Tanto per chiarirci Potter, in quello che ho appena detto non c'era alcun sottinteso di natura sessuale…Ho tutta l'intenzione di aiutarti col tuo compito e andare a pranzo, quindi non metterti strane idee in testa!» _

Peccato!

...Eppure l'allusione sembrava così evidente…

_«Mi hai preso per una specie di maniaco?Forse mi confondi con tuo fratello…Faremo il compito e andremo a pranzo, tutto qui. Giuro sul mio onore che non ti sfiorerò nemmeno.» _rispondo con aria fintamente ingenua e innocente.

…Sorride …

…Entrambi sappiamo che oggi salteremo il pranzo…

**FINE**


End file.
